Douloureuse découverte
by RikiCassie
Summary: Morgan a un nouvel amour dans sa vie. Il veut absolument tout faire pour la garder. N'est-il pas aveuglé par l'amour? Est-elle celle qu'il croit?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous!**

 **Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **RikiCa**

* * *

Chapitre 1

L'équipe revenait enfin après une semaine d'enquête.

Il était 14h. Ils avaient le temps de remplir leurs rapports avant d'aller prendre un verre à leur bar habituel histoire de relâcher la pression après cette terrible affaire. Les affaires concernant des enlèvements et des agressions d'enfants étaient les plus dures à supporter pour eux.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur étage, Garcia les attendait avec des cafés, préparés selon les goûts de chacun, ainsi qu'une petite douceur qu'elle avait elle-même faite.

Ils sourirent en la voyant plantée à l'entrée de l'open office, avec son sourire si unique qui leur faisaient oublier pour un instant leurs soucis.

« Mes supers héros sont de retour » s'écria-t-elle.

Ils approchèrent et prirent chacun le gobelet qu'elle leur indiquait et une part de brownie.

« Oh merci Garcie. Tu es la meilleure! » lui dit JJ en prenant son café et elle lui fit une bise sur la joue pour la remercier.

« J'te le fais pas dire ! » répondit Garcia.

JJ se dirigea vers son bureau.

« Qu'est qu'on ferait sans toi » dit Emily lui faisant une bise elle aussi.

— Ça, je n'te laisserai jamais le découvrir, ma beauté ténébreuse. »

Emily prit son café et partit.

Hotch s'approcha, prit son café et dit simplement :

« Merci Garcia

— De rien Bossman. »

Hotch n'était pas connu pour ses démonstrations d'affection mais tous savaient qu'il appréciait le geste de leur technicienne en informatique attitrée.

Rossi lui fit la bise aussi en prenant son café et lui dit :

« Merci Chaton. C'est justement ce qu'il me fallait. »

Il prit la direction de son bureau.

Reid embrassa Pénélope sur la joue lui aussi. C'était nouveau. Reid évitait les contacts physiques. Il prit son gobelet, le porta à ses lèvres pour en gouter le contenu et lui dit :

« Il est parfait. Le sucre est dosé à la perfection.

— Bien sûr, j'en ai mis une tonne. » dit-elle en riant.

Reid ne partit pas tout de suite comme les autres, il resta debout à côté de Pénélope.

Vint le tour de Morgan, il dit :

« Merci Garcia, c'est trop sympa.

— De rien Morgan »

Il prit son gobelet et partit.

Reid et Pénélope prirent ensemble la direction de la « cave » de Garcia.

Morgan s'assit, prit deux gorgées de son café et prépara tout ce dont il avait besoin pour en finir avec cette paperasse au plus vite.

Cela faisait près de cinq mois que tout avait changé entre Garcia et lui. Ils ne passaient plus de temps ensemble depuis la Saint-Valentin. Ils avaient réservé une table pour quatre au restaurant et Savannah, Sam, Pénélope et lui avaient diné ensemble. Sam était le petit-ami de Pénélope et il avait entamé une relation sérieuse avec Savannah Hayes, une magnifique doctoresse.

C'était après ce double rendez-vous que leur amitié de si longue date avait commencé à s'étioler.

Pénélope et lui se parlait toujours au bureau et elle se montrait toujours aussi gentille avec lui mais cela ne ressemblait en rien à la relation qu'ils avaient eu pendant toutes ces dernières années.

Tout le monde l'avait remarqué mais personne de l'équipe n'en souffla mot. Tant que cela ne nuisait pas à son travail, cela ne regardait personne qu'il ne l'appelât plus Babygirl ou qu'ils arrêtassent de flirter. Leur coup de fil ne concernait que les enquêtes et il n'y avait plus de fioritures, plus de sous-entendus coquins.

Cela manquait à tout le monde. Même si les autres faisaient semblant d'être agacés par leurs conversations, ils s'en amusaient dans le fond. Pour eux Morgan et Garcia qui ne se taquinaient plus n'étaient pas vraiment Morgan et Garcia. Cela ne correspondait pas du tout à leur personnalité.

Morgan avait remarqué que Reid passait de plus en plus de temps dans le bureau de Garcia. Après tout, la voie était libre puisqu'il ne squattait plus l'antre de l'analyste dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Cela laissait l'opportunité aux autres de passer la voir plus souvent pour discuter.

Après le boulot, Morgan pourrait aller prendre un verre avec ses collègues. Cela faisait longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé. Dès qu'il revenait d'une enquête, il s'empressait de rentrer à la maison pour retrouver Savannah. Ils avaient emménagé ensemble dans une maison que Morgan avait restauré lui-même. Il voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec elle. C'était difficile pour eux de se voir entre les voyages de Derek et l'emploi du temps impossible de Savannah à l'hôpital. Elle était très ambitieuse et donnait beaucoup d'importance à sa carrière alors elle ne comptait pas les heures ou les gardes. Il avait parlé à Savannah avant de rentrer et comme elle était de garde cette nuit, il pouvait s'octroyer un peu de bon temps avec l'équipe. Cela lui manquait, mais il avait fait son choix. Il avait promis à sa petite amie de s'impliquer à 100% dans leur relation.

Emily frappa à sa porte et lui dit :

« On y va Morgan. Tu nous rejoins là-bas ?

— Ouais, ouais. Je vous rejoins dans une quinzaine de minutes. N'oublie pas que tu me dois une bière. Je veux qu'elle soit prête quand j'arrive, dit-il en riant.

— Ouais, compte la d'sus ! » dit-elle en refermant la porte.

Il termina son rapport, rangea ses affaires et se mit en route pour le bar.

Il montait dans l'ascenseur quand son téléphone sonna. C'était Savannah.

« Salut Bébé, répondit-il

— Salut Bébé, tu es rentré ?

— Oui. J'allais prendre un verre avec l'équipe pour tuer le temps en attendant que tu sortes du boulot.

— Derek, dit-elle d'un ton pleurnichard. J'ai changé de garde pour rendre service à un collègue. J'ai travaillé plus tôt donc je viens de finir, se plaignit-elle.

— Tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre au bar Bébé. On ne restera pas longtemps, promis. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé avec eux. Une demi-heure pas plus. Allez Bébé, s'il te plait. » dit-il d'un ton presque suppliant.

Elle prit quelques secondes et finit par dire à la limite de l'agacement :

« D'accord, d'accord. C'est bien parce que je t'aime. Une demi-heure pas plus. Je suis crevée et j'ai juste envie de passer du temps seule avec toi.

— Merci Bébé. Je t'attends sur le parking. Je t'aime moi aussi. »

Il raccrocha soulagé qu'elle eût accepté.

Morgan et Savannah rejoignirent l'équipe à leur table. Savannah les salua et s'assit.

« Garcia ne vient pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Derek savait bien qu'elle espérait qu'on lui répondît par la négative. Si elle posait la question, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle mourrait d'envie de voir Pénélope, bien au contraire.

« Non, elle a un rendez-vous galant, répondit Reid

— Elle aurait pu venir avec Sam, dit Savannah.

— Euh …. Ils ont rompu. Elle voit quelqu'un d'autre ce soir. » répondit Reid manifestement gêné d'avoir à le dire devant l'équipe. Pénélope n'avait rien dit car elle ne voulait surtout pas que ses collègues super protecteurs ne fomentassent des plans pour la venger ou qu'ils la plaignissent. Elle avait horreur de provoquer de la pitié envers elle de la part des autres. Elle avait gardé le silence et se disait qu'ils le découvriraient tous si les choses devenaient plus sérieuse entre Devon et elle.

« Quoi ?! » dirent tous les autres de l'équipe au même moment.

Morgan sentit comme une cage lui resserrant le cœur. Comment avait-il pu raté ça ? Sa meilleure amie, enfin son ex-meilleure amie venait de vivre une rupture et il n'en savait rien. Elle fréquentait quelqu'un d'autre et il n'était pas au courant. Autrefois, il aurait su et il aurait été le premier à rencontrer ce nouveau soupirant pour voir s'il était digne de sa déesse. C'était Reid maintenant qui occupait cette fonction.

Que s'était-il passé avec Sam ? Qui était à l'origine de cette séparation ? Avait-il fait du mal à sa Babygirl ?

Même s'il ne cessait de cogiter sur tout cela, le sourire de satisfaction qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de Savannah ne lui échappa pas.

Soit elle se réjouissait que Pénélope ne vînt pas au bar, soit elle était contente qu'elle sortît déjà avec un autre homme, soit elle appréciait le fait que Morgan fût si surpris en entendant la nouvelle, lui prouvant ainsi qu'il avait rompu tout lien amical avec Garcia.

Quelques fussent les raisons de ce rictus, Morgan n'aimait pas du tout cette facette de la personnalité de Savannah qu'il découvrait.

* * *

 **A vos reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Reid fit en sorte que la conversation au sujet de Garcia ne durât pas malgré les questions incessantes de Savannah. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules à chaque nouvelle question. Il en avait déjà trop dit.

Savannah finit pas abandonner et dit :

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de partir. J'ai eu une longue journée et maintenant que mon chéri est de retour, j'aimerais qu'on passe un moment en amoureux. » dit-elle en se levant tout sourire.

Les membres de l'équipe lui retournèrent le sourire mais Morgan savait que le courant ne passait pas très bien entre Savannah et eux. JJ et Prentiss n'avaient pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier mais elles faisaient un effort de courtoisie pour Derek.

Morgan se leva lui aussi et dit au revoir à ses collègues.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, Savannah alla dans la chambre pour prendre une douche pendant que Derek faisait un tour rapide de la maison et activait l'alarme. Normalement, sa routine était de sortir son chien et jouer un peu avec lui mais il avait dû le confier à des amis parce que sa petite amie n'aimait pas Clooney. Il soupira en repensant à son labrador retriever.

Derek alla dans sa chambre. Il devait refaire son sac au cas où ils auraient une nouvelle affaire. Il s'apprêtait à y mettre de nouveaux vêtements quand Savannah sortit de la salle de bain et le vit faire.

« Quoi ?! Tu es à peine rentré et tu dois déjà repartir ?! » cria-t-elle.

Derek soupira. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une énième dispute ce soir.

« Non Savannah. Je prépare mon sac. Il doit toujours être prêt en cas d'urgence, tu le sais. Cela ne veut pas dire que je vais repartir tout de suite. Je vais au bureau demain et après on a deux jours de récupération. Bébé, on ne va pas se disputer ce soir. On vient de se retrouver. »

Il abandonna ce qu'il faisait et s'approcha d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Une chose en entrainant une autre, ils finirent au lit.

Savannah était endormie dans ses bras, mais Derek n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Il repensait à son amitié perdue. Après une telle affaire, il serait allé voir Pénélope, ils auraient discuté, elle l'aurait rassuré, chassé ses démons et ses doutes. Ils auraient regardé un ou deux films et se seraient endormis sur son canapé. Il se serait réveillé le lendemain, reposé et apaisé. Il ne pouvait pas parlé de son travail avec Savannah. Elle ne voulait rien en savoir. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de son passé et de ce qu'il avait subi quand il était jeune. Pénélope avait été la seule à qui il avait pu se confier à ce propos une fois que la vérité avait éclaté. Il n'avait parlé à personne de l'équipe, ils ne savaient que ce qu'ils avaient appris pendant l'affaire dans sa ville natale : pas grand-chose à part que lui aussi avait été une victime de Carl Bufford. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui s'était réellement passé et combien de temps cela avait duré.

Pénélope était au courant de tout et Savannah n'en saurait jamais rien. Il ne voulait pas lui en parler car il pensait d'une part que cela faisait partie de son passé et voulait penser à l'avenir et d'autre part il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle le vît autrement.

Leur dernière affaire avait fait remonter de douloureux souvenirs mais il devrait cette fois y faire face tout seul.

Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il savait très peu de choses de la vie de Pénélope lui qui n'en ignorait rien auparavant.

Il se posait la question mais en connaissait parfaitement bien la réponse.

Il s'était éloigné d'elle. Il avait arrêté du jour au lendemain de flirter avec elle, de passer du temps avec elle. Il tenait à sa relation avec Savannah.

Il repensa à la conversation qui avait enclenché toutes ses conséquences.

L'équipe était dans le jet, de retour d'une affaire. JJ avait constaté que Morgan n'était pas lui-même et avait abordé le sujet. Il avait eu beau lui assurer que tout allait bien mais elle avait mis le doigt sur le problème. C'était sa relation avec Savannah.

Morgan devait rencontrer les parents de sa petite amie qui venaient lui rendre visite. Savannah était ravie de pouvoir enfin leur présenter l'homme de sa vie mais juste avant il avait été appelé pour l'enquête et ne savait donc pas s'ils seraient rentrés avant qu'ils ne repartissent. Elle avait très mal réagi à la nouvelle. Derek avait essayé de lui rappeler que son travail était imprévisible et que cela arriverait souvent, qu'ils ne pouvaient vraiment rien programmer à l'avance car leurs plans pouvaient être annulés à la dernière minute par un appel du FBI. Il nota aussi que son travail était assez similaire. Elle pouvait recevoir un appel d'urgence à n'importe quel moment. Il avait émis l'idée que finalement il ne serait pas le bon homme pour elle et que leur métier ne leur permettaient pas d'avoir une relation normale.

JJ lui dit quelque chose qui lui permit de prendre une grande décision. Elle lui avait fait remarquer que toutes ses relations se terminaient au bout de 5 ou 6 mois et qu'elle pensait qu'il faisait en sorte de donner des raisons à ses petites amies de rompre. Elle était convaincue qu'il avait peur de quelque chose et provoquait inconsciemment ses ruptures. Elle lui dit de réfléchir à ce qui lui faisait si peur et à ce qu'il voulait vraiment dans la vie.

Morgan avait conclus qu'il ne rajeunissait pas et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de finir ses jours en célibataire endurci. Savannah était sa dernière chance de construire une relation durable. Elle était belle, elle était intelligente. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre.

Dès l'atterrissage du jet, il se rua chez sa petite amie pour s'excuser et lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il lui promit qu'il était décidé à tout faire pour que leur couple fonctionnât. Il était déterminé à suivre les conseils de JJ. Elle lui avait dit qu'il devait faire des efforts. Il était prêt à faire des concessions.

Son premier geste de bonne volonté fut de rencontrer les parents de Savannah.

Puis il la présenta à l'équipe. Il voulait qu'elle apprît à connaître les gens qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

Pour faire plaisir à Savannah, il passait moins de temps au bureau quand il savait qu'elle ne travaillait pas le soir. Si elle n'était pas de garde la nuit, il ne trainait pas au bureau ou n'allait pas au bar avec les autres et se rendait directement chez elle afin de lui montrer qu'il voulait passer du temps avec elle.

Il espérait que deux des femmes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie, autres que sa mère et ses sœurs, s'entendraient bien. Il rêvait de voir Pénélope et Savannah devenir de grandes amies alors il eut l'idée de ce double rendez-vous pour la Saint-Valentin. Ce fut une erreur monumentale qui lui couta une amitié de longue date avec une femme formidable qu'il pensait avoir toujours dans sa vie.

Quand il repensait à ce diner, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir anticipé la réaction de Savannah.


	3. Chapter 3

**La façon dont j'ai dépeint Morgan pourrait déranger les fans. Je sais que j'ai un peu exagéré.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews**

 **RikiCa**

* * *

Chapitre 3

 **14 Février, quelques mois plus tôt**

 _Savannah et Derek étaient déjà dans le restaurant et attendaient Pénélope et Sam._

 _Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, Derek et Savannah se levèrent pour les accueillir._

 _« Sam, Babygirl ! »_

 _Il serra la main de Sam et enlaça Garcia avant de l'embrasser sur la joue._

 _« Désolée, mon ange. Tu sais que je peux prendre des heures pour me préparer, dit-elle en riant._

— _Cela valait la peine d'attendre, tu es splendide comme toujours » répondit Derek._

 _Il se tourna vers Savannah, la prit par la taille et lui dit :_

 _« Bébé, voici Sam, le petit ami de Pénélope, Sam je te présente Savannah, ma petite amie »_

 _Sam et Savannah se serrèrent la main. Derek ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le sourire de Sam était sincère mais que celui de Savannah était crispé._

 _« Babygirl, je te présente Savannah. Bébé, voici Pénélope ma collègue et surtout ma meilleure amie. »_

 _Pénélope, connue pour son côté extraverti et affectueux prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et dit :_

 _« Je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin faire ta connaissance. Cela fait des mois que Derek ne parle que de toi. Il fallait absolument que je rencontre l'heureuse élue qui a volé le cœur de mon Adonis en chocolat. » dit-elle en souriant._

 _Savannah, elle, ne paraissait pas très à l'aise. Elle répondit toutefois :_

 _« Je suis ravie de te rencontrer moi aussi. Derek me parle tellement souvent de toi. »_

 _Derek nota quelque chose de particulier dans la voix de Savannah mais ne s'y attarda pas trop._

 _Les deux couples s'installèrent et discutèrent un instant avant que le serveur vint les interrompre en leur apportant le menu._

 _Derek et Pénélope discutaient comme à l'accoutumée, commentant le menu, utilisant des petits surnoms affectueux. Derek suggérait des plats à Pénélope et elle en faisait de même. Ils passèrent commande et la conversation reprit._

 _Pénélope et Sam posaient des questions à Savannah, histoire d'apprendre à mieux la connaître._

 _Ses réponses étaient brèves. Pénélope et son petit ami abandonnèrent se disant qu'elle n'était pas une grande bavarde ou qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup parler d'elle._

 _Mais quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir reçu leurs boissons, Savannah se dérida un peu et se montra plus loquace. Elle demanda à l'autre couple comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, interrogea Sam sur son métier._

 _Elle se replia sur elle-même, quand ils commencèrent à déguster les plats qu'ils avaient commandés._

 _Quand le serveur leur apporta la note, Sam et Derek se la partagèrent et ils quittèrent le restaurant tous les quatre._

 _Ils se dirent au revoir sur le parking. Derek et Sam échangèrent un fist bump (ils se frappèrent les poings) en se disant :_

 _« A bientôt mon pote ». puis Derek enlaça Pénélope en lui disant :_

 _« Bonne nuit Beauté. On se voit demain au boulot »_

 _Sam serra la main de Savannah et Pénélope la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras en lui disant :_

 _« J'ai été super contente de faire ta connaissance. On devrait faire ça plus souvent. A bientôt !_

— _A bientôt Pénélope. »_

 _Sur le chemin du retour, Savannah resta silencieuse alors que Derek disait à quel point il était content qu'elle ait enfin rencontrer Garcia et qu'ils devraient sortir plus souvent tous les quatre._

 _Une fois arrivé à l'appartement de Savannah, Derek la suivit à l'intérieur et finit par lui demander :_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Bébé ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »_

 _Savannah se retourna et lui jeta un regard rempli de fureur et lui répondit en criant :_

 _« Tu veux savoir ce qui ne va pas ? Rien ne va ! »_

 _Derek fut choqué de la voir si énervée. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Ils avaient passé une bonne soirée, enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait._

 _« J'ai dû assister toute la soirée à votre écœurant petit échange de surnoms. Tu n'avais d'attention que pour elle. C'était comme si je n'existais pas. "Et si tu prenais les raviolis aux épinards_ _ **Babygirl**_ _? je sais que tu les adore. Attention, ne mange pas trop_ _ **Beauté**_ _, tu n'auras plus de place pour ce gâteau au chocolat que tu aimes tellement. Tiens, goute ça_ _ **ma Belle**_ _, c'est à tomberˮ. Vous partagiez vos fourchettes comme un vieux couple. C'était quoi tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas Derek. Vous êtes sortis ensemble elle et toi ?!»_

— _De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il interloqué. Je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est ma meilleure amie. On n'est jamais sorti ensemble. C'est comme ça que je lui ai toujours parlé._

— _Et tu trouves ça normal. Ta petite amie est là à côté de toi et tu flirtes ouvertement avec une autre. Si son petit ami n'a rien à en redire, moi je ne peux pas supporter ça. Comment peut-il accepter que sa petite amie te parle comme elle le fait. Comment il fait pour supporter tous ces surnoms que vous vous donnez et tous ces sous-entendus qu'elle te sort " tu sais très bien que j'ai un appétit d'ogresse_ _ **mon doux Prince**_ _ˮ. J'avais envie de vomir en vous écoutant. Je n'ai jamais été aussi humiliée de ma vie. »_

 _Savannah était très agitée, elle ne tenait plus en place. Elle faisait les cent pas dans le salon en lui criant toutes ces choses. Elle prononçait d'une manière particulière tous les surnoms qu'elle lui citait._

 _« Tu as l'air de bien la connaître. Tu sais tout ce qu'elle aime, ce qu'elle n'aime pas. Me connais-tu aussi bien ? Moi ta copine ?! Et puis_ _ **Babygirl**_ _! Ça sort d'où ? Tu ne m'as jamais appelée comme ça. C'est toujours_ _ **Bébé**_ _. Tellement original. Alors que pour elle c'est_ _ **Princesse**_ _,_ _ **Déesse**_ _, j'en passe, et des meilleurs. Je ne vais pas me laisser traiter comme ça. »_

 _Elle s'immobilisa enfin, le regarda et lui dit :_

 _« Derek, tu devrais t'en aller maintenant. »_

 _Derek se leva et parcourut la faible distance qui les séparait en une fraction de seconde. Il la prit de ses bras. Elle chercha à se dégager mais il resserra son étreinte et lui dit :_

 _« Bébé, tu n'as pas de quoi t'en faire. C'est juste une amie. Je la connais depuis des années, c'est normal que je sache autant de choses sur elle. J'en connaitrai autant de toi, voir même plus, dans 10 ans. Je t'aime et je n'aime que toi. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour elle. Ce que je ressens pour elle, c'est de l'amitié alors que pour toi, tout ce que je ressens c'est de l'amour._

 _Sam ne dit rien parce qu'il connaît Pénélope. Elle est comme ça avec tout le monde. Elle a des surnoms avec tout le monde. C'est une originale qui déborde d'affection. Cela fait 1 an qu'ils sont ensemble. Il sait très bien qu'entre elle et moi il n'y a rien, alors il ne s'en fait pas. Il en rigole même des fois. Tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle. Je te le redis, c'est toi que j'aime. »_

 _Il devait absolument la convaincre. Il avait l'impression qu'elle voulait rompre en lui disant de partir. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à échouer. Il devait faire en sorte que leur relation durât._

 _Il était prêt à tout._

 _« C'est avec toi que je veux vivre, fonder une famille et vieillir. Je t'aime, tu sais ça ? »_

 _Après une telle déclaration, Savannah ne put que se calmer. Elle hocha la tête contre sa poitrine pour lui répondre qu'elle savait qu'il l'aimait. Mais au fond d'elle, ce n'était pas suffisant pour apaiser ses doutes._

 _Elle se dégagea enfin et lui dit :_

 _« Je sais que tu m'aimes. Moi aussi je t'aime mais il me faut un peu de temps pour digérer tout ce que j'ai vu et entendu ce soir »._

 _Une larme coula le long de sa joue et Derek se sentit tellement coupable qu'il lui dit immédiatement :_

 _« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait te sentir si mal. Je te promets qu'on arrêtera de parler comme ça en ta présence. Je ne veux absolument pas t'humilier. »_

 _Savannah secoua la tête en soupirant et lui dit :_

 _« Tu ne comprends rien. Je ne veux pas que vous arrêtiez de vous parler comme ça en ma présence, je veux que vous arrêtiez de vous parler comme ça tout court. Je ne pourrai pas sortir avec toi en pensant que tu flirtes tous les jours avec une autre femme. Vous travaillez ensemble, vous vous voyez tout le temps. Je ne pourrai pas le supporter._

— _Tout ce que tu veux Bébé. Je veux tout faire pour que tu sois heureuse. On va arrêter de se parler comme ça. Promis ! » jura-t-il sans même réfléchir. Il devait faire des concessions selon JJ, il en ferait._

 _Elle lui sourit, l'embrassa puis lui dit :_

 _« Je suis un peu plus rassurée maintenant._

— _Et si on allait se coucher ? proposa-t-il timidement. Il n'était pas sûr d'être vraiment sorti d'affaire._

— _Oui, mais tu n'as aucune affaire ici, même pas une brosse à dent, dit-elle en riant_

— _Mon sac ne quitte pas ma voiture. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Va dans la chambre, je fais un saut à la voiture et je te rejoins. » lui suggéra-t-il et l'embrassa._

 _Ce soir-là, après avoir fait l'amour avec elle, Morgan proposa à Savannah d'emménager avec lui. Elle était aux anges et accepta immédiatement sa proposition._

* * *

 **Qu'en pensez-vous? Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas Savannah, ça ne va pas s'arranger.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Encore une fois merci pour les reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Derek finit par s'endormir à 3h du matin.

Savannah se réveilla à 7 heures et fit son possible pour s'extraire du lit sans le réveiller mais c'était peine perdue. Il avait le sommeil très léger.

« Bonjour Bébé, tu essaie de t'éclipser sans bruit ? dit-

il d'une voix rauque

— C'est loupé ! » répondit-elle en rigolant et retourna dans le lit pour l'embrasser. Elle lui suggéra :

« Prends encore quelques minutes. Il est encore tôt. Je vais te préparer le petit déjeuner.

— Non, je viens avec toi. De toute manière, je ne pourrai pas me rendormir. »

Ils se levèrent et allèrent à la cuisine. Derek s'assit à la table pendant que Savannah s'occupait de tout. Il l'observait. Elle était d'une humeur incroyablement bonne ce matin-là.

Derek repensa à la soirée de la veille quand Reid leur apprit la nouvelle à propos du nouveau soupirant de Pénélope. Savannah était-elle de bonne humeur parce qu'elle était enfin sûre qu'il avait tenu sa promesse de rester à l'écart de Garcia ? Cela lui importait peu, l'essentiel pour lui était qu'elle était de bonne humeur et donc qu'ils n'auraient pas de disputes.

Cela arrivait tellement souvent, mais à chaque fois Derek trouvait une solution pour calmer les choses et les réconcilier. Ils finissaient systématiquement au lit où il faisait tout son possible pour la satisfaire et lui prouver qu'il tenait vraiment à elle.

Savannah servit Derek et s'assit pour manger avec lui.

« Garcia t'avait dit qu'elle avait rompu avec Sam et qu'elle voyait quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda-t-elle.

Derek secoua la tête mentalement. Il savait exactement où elle voulait en venir et il devait faire attention à tout ce qu'il allait dire pour ne pas provoquer une nouvelle crise.

« Non. Tu sais, on ne parle pas beaucoup depuis quelques mois déjà. On ne parle que pour le boulot. Elle ne me l'aurait pas dit. Et d'ailleurs, elle ne l'a dit à personne manifestement.

— A part à Reid » dit-elle en le regardant.

Morgan souriait intérieurement. Etait-elle en train de l'analyser ? de le tester ? Elle avait sans doute oublié qu'il était profiler et qu'il savait dans quelle direction elle voulait aller au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche. Cela faisait maintenant presqu'un an qu'il se fréquentait, il avait appris à déchiffrer ses postures, à comprendre son comportement. Vivre avec elle lui avait permis de mieux la connaître et de savoir comment agir avec elle quand les choses devenaient tendues ou quand elle allait faire une petite crise de caprices. Elle était en constante demande d'attention et Morgan était prêt à lui en donner. Cela faisait partie des efforts qu'il devait faire pour le bien de son couple.

« Oui, ils sont devenus très proches. Ça me fait plaisir que Reid ait enfin quelqu'un sur qui il puisse compter, une vraie amie. Il a toujours été très solitaire et renfermé. Il pourra se confier à elle. Il a tellement de démons qui le hantent.

— Il pourra se confier à elle comme tu le faisais…

— Oui, comme je le faisais avant mais c'était avant que je t'aies. Maintenant je n'ai plus besoin d'elle puisque je t'ai toi. »

Il se pencha au dessus de la table et l'embrassa. Un grand sourire illumina le visage de la jeune doctoresse. Il lui avait dit exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

Il se prépara pour aller travailler, l'embrassa avant de partir et lui dit :

« Ça devrait être calme au bureau aujourd'hui. Hotch ne devrait pas accepter de nouvelle enquête puisqu'on a deux jours de récup' à partir de demain. Tu pourrais venir me rejoindre pour le déjeuner ?

— Bien sûr, Bébé. Avec plaisir. A tout à l'heure. » répondit-il et l'embrassa.

Derek aimait quand elle était comme ça, tout sucre tout miel. Il donnerait tout pour qu'elle soit tout le temps de cette humeur. Mais pour cela, il devrait commencer par accepter un poste dans lequel il aurait des heures fixes, où il n'aurait pas à voyager autant et où il ne mettrait pas sa vie en danger. Tout le contraire des raisons pour lesquelles il avait décidé d'entrer au BAU.

Elle n'appréciait pas du tout le métier qu'il exerçait et le lui avait fait comprendre plusieurs fois. Derek se refusait pour l'instant à envisager un changement de poste ou une mutation. Ce jour viendrait forcément quand ils décideraient de se marier et d'avoir des enfants, mais il préférait ignorer tout cela pour le moment.

Au bureau, comme Morgan l'avait prédit, la journée fut très calme. L'équipe se contenta de mettre de l'ordre dans leurs dossiers pour les envoyer aux archives et à faire des profils pour des cas qui ne nécessitaient pas un déplacement.

Pour tuer le temps après avoir fait tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans l'open office autour des bureaux de Reid et de Prentiss pour discuter.

Reid reçut un appel et s'excusa. Quand il réapparut, il était accompagné d'un homme avec qui il se dirigeait vers le bureau de Garcia.

L'homme était grand, bien bâti. Il était métissé. Il avait la peau un peu plus claire que Morgan.

« Waouh ! C'est qui le beau gosse avec Reid ? » s'exclama Emily.

Morgan ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Les filles agissaient comme des adolescentes dès qu'il s'agissait d'hommes. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre ce genre de conversation, mais il n'avait rien d'autre à faire donc il resta.

« Aucune idée. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est mignon comme tout ! dit-JJ en ricanant.

— Attends. C'est pas le nouveau copain de Garcia ?!

— Peut-être. Elle n'avait pas exagéré quand elle avait dit qu'il était beau comme un dieu !

— Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai hâte qu'elle nous le présente ! »

Derek leva les yeux vers le ciel une nouvelle fois. C'était incroyable comment des femmes matures et intelligentes pouvaient se transformer en adolescentes écervelées, en quelques secondes, à propos d'un mec.

Reid était de retour et allait subir un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme.

« Alors, c'était le chéri de Garcia ? demanda JJ.

— Wèp !

— Tu ne vas pas nous en dire plus ? poursuivit Prentiss

— Non, répondit-il en se rasseyant.

— T'es vraiment pas sympa Spence, dit JJ en faisant la moue.

Emily et JJ avaient les yeux rivés dans la direction du bureau de Garcia en espérant qu'elle apparaîtrait bientôt avec l'heureux élu. Elles étaient tellement obnubilées par leur mission d'espionnage qu'elles n'entendirent pas les bruits de talons hauts qui s'approchaient derrière elles.

« Bonjour tout le monde !

— Oh, salut Savannah, répondirent-elles en même temps.

— Salut Savannah » dit Reid.

Elle s'assit sur Derek et lui donna un baiser.

« Vous avez l'air tous très occupés ! dit-elle ironiquement.

— Que veux-tu Bébé. On n'a rien à faire. On attend la fin de la journée.

— Je suis arrivée un peu tôt, comme ça j'aurai le temps de discuter avec tout le monde pendant quelques minutes avant qu'on sorte déjeuner.

— Tu as toujours de bonnes idées Bébé » lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

JJ et Emily se levèrent brusquement et dirent toutes excitées :

« Les voici ! »

Savannah et Derek virent arriver Garcia et son nouvel ami. Savannah les regardait arriver bouche bée. Si elle trouvait que Derek était un bel homme, elle devait avouer que l'ami de Garcia n'était pas mal non plus. Il avait de magnifiques yeux gris.

Garcia avait un sourire accroché à son visage. Elle était radieuse.

Derek ne l'avait jamais vue aussi belle et heureuse.

« Salut la compagnie ! Je vous présente Devon mon chéri d'amour, » dit-elle en regardant son nouvel amoureux en souriant.

Ils se regardaient en souriant. Ils donnaient l'impression d'être seuls au monde, d'avoir oublié tous ceux qui étaient devant eux.

Reid toussota pour les ramener à la réalité.

Pénélope ricana en caressant le bras de Devon.

« Devon, voici Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau mais tu peux l'appeler JJ, Derek Morgan et sa copine Savannah. » dit-elle en montrant chacun au fur et à mesure qu'elle les nommait.

« Enchantée »

Les filles furent les premières à venir lui serrer la main, puis ce fut le tour de Derek et Savannah.

« Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? » demanda JJ.

Devon et Pénélope se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

« Je t'avais dit de te préparer à un interrogatoire, dit Pénélope à Devon

— Je suis venu inviter ma chérie à déjeuner, répondit-il en souriant à JJ.

— Vous travaillez dans quelle branche ? demanda Prentiss

— Je suis agent spécial responsable-adjoint à la brigade anti-drogue.

— Vous travaillez au DEA ? » dit-elle étonnée.

Il paraissait très jeune pour être déjà chef d'équipe adjoint. Il devait être drôlement bon. De plus, elle ne pensait pas que Pénélope accepterait de sortir avec quelqu'un qui faisait partie des forces de l'ordre même si elle travaillait dans ce domaine. Il était à l'opposé de tous les petits amis qu'elle avait eus jusqu'à présent.

« Je sais que j'en ai pas l'air, dit-il en riant. Heureusement, sinon Pénélope n'aurait jamais accepté le verre que je lui ai offert la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée. N'est-ce pas mon cœur ? demanda-t-elle à Pénélope.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça, je me disais juste…. » dit Emily tentant de se justifier. Pour une fille de diplomate, elle mettait très souvent les pieds dans le plat.

« Ce n'est rien … Emily ? C'est ça ? Je suis habitué. Je parais très jeune pour avoir déjà ces responsabilités.

— C'est ce que je voulais dire, dit-elle moins gênée

— J'ai vite gravi les échelons parce que j'apprends vite, je n'ai pas peur d'affronter des situations dangeureuses et je ne compte pas mes heures. Enfin ça c'était avant de rencontrer Pénélope. »

Hotch arriva et dit bonjour.

« Savannah. » dit-il en hocha la tête pour la saluer. Elle fit de même.

« Désolé de vous interrompre mais je dois voir l'équipe tout de suite en salle de conférence. Aaron Hotchner, dit-il en serrant la main de Devon.

— Devon Carter, le petit ami de Pénélope, enchanté.

— Devon Carter ? Vous êtes agent au DEA ?

— Affirmatif.

— J'ai beaucoup attendu parler de vous. Désolé Devon, mais le devoir nous appelle. Nous n'en avons pas pour très longtemps. Vous pouvez attendre ici avec Savannah. »

Il prit la direction de la salle de conférence avec l'équipe sur ses talons.

« J'arrive tout de suite mon P'tit Caramel. » dit-elle à Devon en l'embrassant.

Elle lui essaya les lèvres du bout des doigts parce qu'elle lui avait laissé des traces de rouge à lèvres.

Savannah faisait une tête d'enterrement quand ils revinrent. Derek s'empressa de la rassurer en lui disant qu'il n'aurait pas à partir pour une nouvelle enquête.

« Et si on allait tous déjeuner ? C'est moi qui invite ! » proposa Rossi.

La proposition fut acceptée par tout le monde même par Savannah qui semblait encore contrariée.

« Je vais récupérer mon sac » dit Pénélope en prenant la direction de son bureau avec Devon.

Le bipper de Savannah se mit à sonner. Elle vérifia le numéro et sortit son portable pour passer un appel. C'était l'hôpital qui l'appelait pour une urgence.

« Désolée Bébé. Je dois y aller. On se voit ce soir, dit-elle en l'embrassant

— Mais je pensais que c'était ton jour de congé ?! dit Derek

— Je sais Bébé, mais le travail c'est le travail. » répondit-elle en souriant. Elle dit au revoir aux autres et se précipita vers la sortie. Elle était contente que Devon fût là. Elle partait plus tranquille sachant que son homme n'aurait pas beaucoup de contact avec l'ex-meilleure amie.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Pénélope et Devon n'étaient toujours pas revenus.

« Pourquoi mettent-ils autant de temps ? demanda Reid

— Peut-être que Pénélope lui fait visiter son bureau, dit Prentiss en souriant.

— Son bureau fait 4m², on en a vite fait le tour, dit-il puis rougit en réalisant ce que Prentiss insinuait.

— On y va. On va lui envoyer un message pour lui dire où nous rejoindre, dit Rossi las d'attendre.

— Allez-y, je vous rejoins. Je vais leur dire de se dépêcher » dit Morgan, courant déjà vers le bureau.

Quand il parvint au bureau, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait.

* * *

 **A votre avis, que se passe-t-il dans le bureau de Garcia?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à Milie, à Emilie.**

 **Para Lenika, tan lejo de lo que imaginabas ;-)**

 **Merci à tous pour vos encouragements**

 **RikiCa**

* * *

 _Quand il parvint au bureau, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

« Je suppose que Savannah et toi n'êtes pas de grandes copines ? demanda Devon

— Comment tu as deviné ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

— Je n'ai pas eu à le deviner, elle me l'a fait comprendre.

— Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

— Quand vous étiez en salle de conférence, j'ai commencé à lui faire la conversation, tu sais pas pure courtoisie et elle a commencé à me poser des questions sur nous, sur comment on s'était rencontré, ce que je te trouvais, si ça allait bien entre nous, si tu m'avais parlé de Derek. Elle m'a dit que je devrais la remercier d'avoir mis un terme à cette relation malsaine que vous entreteniez avec Derek, que tu lui faisais des avances constamment et que c'est ce qui avait causé le rupture d'avec ton ex et que si sa relation avec Derek n'était pas solide, elle n'aurait pas duré à cause de toi. Je l'ai envoyée balader mais gentiment je te promets.

— Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle faisait cette tête quand on est revenu. Elle ne cessera donc jamais ?!

— Quoi ? Elle a déjà dit ce genre de choses de toi ?

— On peut dire ça comme ça. C'est une longue histoire. On peut en parler après ? Les autres nous attendent.

— Pénélope, j'aimerais mieux tout savoir maintenant. Ils seront au restaurant et je souhaiterais savoir à qui j'ai affaire. Je saurai quoi lui répondre la prochaine fois qu'elle tentera de dire du mal de toi.

— Ok, ok. Laisse-moi envoyer un message aux filles pour leur dire de commencer sans nous. » Elle attrapa son téléphone, pianota rapidement et le redéposa. Elle s'installa dans son fauteuil et en offrit un à Devon. Elle commença son récit :

« Derek et moi étions les meilleurs amis du monde, jusqu'à ce qu'il me présente Savannah. C'était le soir de la Saint-Valentin et nous sommes allés diner tous les quatre au restaurant.

J'avais eu l'impression que tout s'était bien passé. J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise avec moi mais deux jours plus tard Sam m'a appelé me disant qu'il devait absolument me parler. Il avait rencontré Savannah et elle lui a mis la tête à l'envers, lui disant qu'il n'était pas un homme s'il tolérait que je puisse lui manquer de respect comme je le faisais en flirtant ouvertement avec Derek devant lui. Il lui a demandé si c'est avec moi qu'il comptait finir sa vie parce que je n'étais pas le genre de femme qu'on devrait épouser, que je ne respectais la relation des autres et que je voulais briser la sienne avec Derek en lui courant après. Il lui avait dit qu'il était bien aveugle s'il avalait mes bobards à propos de mon amitié avec Derek parce qu'il ne s'agissait en rien d'amitié vu tous les surnoms qu'on se donne, notre façon de nous comporter ou de nous parler… Bref ! »

 _Derek qui était resté derrière la porte crispaient les poings. Comment Savannah avait pu dire tant de méchancetés et de mensonges?_

« Tout ça pour dire qu'elle avait réussi à le faire douter de moi. Cela faisait un an qu'on était ensemble. Même si au départ il a eu un peu de mal à comprendre ma relation avec Derek, avec le temps il a fini par voir qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une profonde amitié. Derek et lui étaient même devenus des amis. Sam avait appris à me connaître et à apprécier ma personnalité. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Je veux dire … je suis moi ! Je flirte avec tout le monde, je donne des surnoms à tout le monde sans pour autant leur faire de l'œil. Sam m'a posé un ultimatum : c'était soit je mettais fin à mon amitié avec Derek soit il mettait un terme à notre relation. J'ai pas réfléchi. Un homme qui a si peu confiance en moi et qui me demande de jeter aux orties une amitié de plus de 8 ans. Je l'ai mis à la porte de mon appartement.

J'ai compris les jours suivants que Savannah avait du faire la même chose avec Derek sauf que lui n'a pas fait le même choix que moi. »

 _Derek baissa la tête. Il avait honte. Elle avait raison. Il avait sacrifié leur amitié alors qu'elle y était restée fidèle._

« Je l'ai compris parce que tout d'un coup, il n'y avait plus de surnoms, j'étais devenue Garcia pour lui. Il ne me taquinait plus et quand je flirtais avec lui, il ne répondait pas. Pas besoin d'être Einstein pour saisir le message. Je n'ai pas insisté, j'ai respecté son choix. Et au cas où je n'aurais pas compris, Savannah m'a rendu visite quelques jours après pendant que l'équipe était sur une affaire. Je ne vais même pas te répéter toutes les horreurs qu'elle m'a sorties. »

 _Derek secoua la tête. Savannah ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle était venue au bureau pour parler à Garcia. Que cachait-elle d'autre ?_

« Tu as parlé à quelqu'un de sa visite au bureau ? demanda Devon

— J'en ai parlé à Spencer. Il a pris des mesures pour qu'elle ne soit plus autorisée à monter quand l'équipe est en déplacement. Mais je pense qu'elle n'a rien tenté depuis.

N'empêche que le résultat est que cela fait plusieurs mois maintenant que Morgan et moi n'avons que des relations professionnelles et ce n'est pas plus mal. Notre amitié n'était pas si forte que je le pensais. Elle n'avait aucune valeur pour lui. Au début, ça m'a fait beaucoup de peine, mais au bout de quelques semaines, j'ai relativisé. Reid et moi, on est devenu très proche et je me dis que ça n'arrivera jamais avec lui. Il est très loyal et très franc, tellement franc qu'il peut en être vexant parfois. » elle rit.

 _Morgan retint ses larmes. Elle minimisait l'importance que leur amitié avait pour lui. Après tout c'était de sa faute, c'était lui qui l'avait mise à l'écart. C'était maintenant Reid qui avait le rôle de confident et de protecteur._

« Et puis j'ai rencontré un homme beau comme un dieu qui est gentil, doux et attentionné et qui n'a rien à voir avec la tête de nœud avec qui j'ai perdu un an de ma vie. Tout s'arrange finalement. » conclut-elle.

« Sam est un imbécile qui s'est laissé manipuler un peu trop facilement à mon avis.

Je sais que tu es TOI et c'est pour ça que je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Tu flirtes avec tout le monde et je sais que ce n'est pas méchant. Tu as même flirté avec mon épicier et il a quoi ? 70 ans ? J'ai cru que tu allais lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque » dit Devon en riant.

 _Derek riait silencieusement. Il imaginait bien Garcia en train de flirter avec le vieil homme en essayant de le faire rougir.._

« Et tu sais, Derek est un idiot. » lui dit Devon

 _Derek cessa de rire et crispa les poings. Il était énervé. Comment un homme qui venait de le rencontrer et qui ne connaissait rien de lui se permettait de le juger ?_

Devon poursuivit :

« Ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'un ami, un vrai était plus important que toutes les jolies filles qui ne feraient que passer dans ma vie et ça s'est vérifié quand j'étais à l'université. Mon meilleur ami et moi étions attiré par la même fille. On était jeunes et bêtes, entre nous c'est devenu une vraie guerre. Quand j'ai compris que je risquais de perdre le meilleur ami que j'avais jamais eu, j'ai laissé tomber. J'ai renoncé à la fille. Et tu sais quoi ? Il n'est pas resté un mois avec elle. Ça ne valait vraiment pas la peine de perdre notre amitié pour si peu. Tant pis pour lui. Il ne sait pas quelle fantastique amie il a perdue. » lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

« Mais moi je sais quelle fantastique petite amie j'ai. »

 _Derek desserra les poings. Devon avait raison. Il était un idiot qui avait perdu une fantastique amie._

« Oh ! Mon P'tit Chou à la crème, tu es trop gentil. » Pénélope l'embrassa à son tour et dit :

— On f'rait mieux d'y aller. »

Elle récupéra son sac et ils s'apprêtaient à quitter le bureau. Morgan frappa à la porte pour faire comme s'il venait d'arriver.

« Oh Morgan !

— Je venais justement vous chercher. Les autres sont déjà partis.

— On y va. » répondit Pénélope.

Ils marchaient tous les trois vers l'ascenseur quand Pénélope demanda à Devon :

« Quand tu parlais de ton meilleur ami à l'université tu parlais de Ryan ?

— Ouais, lui-même.

— Oh, mon Petit Cœur ! Si j'avais été la fille en question, c'est toi que j'aurais choisi les yeux fermés.

— Merci mon Ange. Ça me rassure » dit-il en riant.

Morgan se sentait nauséeux. Tout ce qu'il avait entendu l'avait bouleversé. Pénélope avait raison. Elle avait privilégié leur amitié alors que lui, l'avait jeté au feu pour faire plaisir à Savannah. Pour retenir une femme dont il venait de découvrir le vrai visage. Elle avait manipulé Sam et l'avait convaincu que Pénélope n'était pas une femme bien, alors que c'était la plus gentille et la plus innocente personne au monde. La femme qu'il aimait et qu'il voulait épouser avait causé la rupture de sa meilleure amie … enfin de son ex-meilleure amie. Il l'avait perdue à cause de son acharnement à vouloir réussir sa relation avec Savannah. L'avait-elle manipulé lui aussi ?

Ils étaient dans le parking souterrain et se dirigeaient vers les voitures quand le téléphone de Devon sonna.

« Carter. … je ne suis pas très loin….. Ok je suis là dans 10 minutes. »

Il se tourna vers Pénélope avec un regard contrit et allait ouvrir la bouche mais Pénélope le devança :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris. Va attraper les méchants. Tu vas me manquer. Appelle-moi dès que tu peux. »

Elle lui tint le visage et l'embrassa tendrement.

« J'espère que ça ne va pas durer des jours. Je t'appelle ce soir de toute façon. »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner. Elle allait prendre sa voiture quand Morgan lui dit :

« On peut y aller ensemble. C'est plus pratique que de prendre deux voitures »

En lui donnant cette raison logique, il espérait la convaincre de venir en voiture avec lui.

Elle hésita un instant mais finit par accepter. Après le déjeuner, il prendrait le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, de repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé avec Savannah et Pénélope. Il devait réfléchir : tenait-il toujours autant à rester avec Savannah maintenant qu'il savait tout ce qu'elle avait fait ?

* * *

 **Je parie que vous aimez encore plus Savannah.**

 **A vos reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour les reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **RikiCa**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Jamais un trajet en voiture avec Pénélope n'avait été si silencieux. Elle, qui était si volubile, ne décrocha aucun mot. Elle se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre.

Derek voulait avoir une discussion avec elle mais il ne savait pas comment l'entamer, alors il garda le silence lui aussi.

Pourrait-il réparer son erreur ?

Quand ils arrivèrent au restaurant, les autres sirotaient déjà leur boisson et avaient passé commande. Rossi fit signe au serveur :

« Où est Devon ? demanda Reid

— Il a été appelé par le boulot » dit-elle en faisant la moue. Les filles éclatèrent de rire.

« Savannah n'est pas venue ? demanda JJ sans aucune once de déception.

— Non, l'hôpital l'a bipée pour une urgence, répondit-il.

— Ça nous donne l'occasion de déjeuner entre nous, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas fait. » dit Hotch.

Le serveur prit rapidement la commande de Derek et Pénélope.

L'équipe passait un agréable moment. Derek intervenait de temps en temps dans la conversation parce qu'il était toujours préoccupé à cause de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Finalement, il était content que Savannah eût été appelée parce qu'elle aurait fait une petite crise en découvrant que Devon avait dû partir. Elle n'aimait pas trop être seulement avec les membres de l'équipe. Elle se sentait exclue alors qu'ils avaient tout fait depuis le début pour l'intégrer. Elle était encore plus contrariée d'être avec le groupe quand Pénélope était là. Derek n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette animosité qu'elle avait pour Pénélope. Elle n'avait rien fait pour que Savannah la prît en grippe de cette manière, bien au contraire. Même quand Derek lui avait certifié des semaines après l'incident de la Saint-Valentin que les relations entre eux n'étaient que professionnelles, elle persistait à se montrer froide envers Pénélope et à lui lancer des regards accusateurs si elles étaient toutes les deux dans la même pièce. Qu'aurait-il dû faire de plus ? Il avait arrêté de lui parler, bon sang !

Quand il y repensait maintenant, il se dit qu'il avait trop facilement renoncé à son amitié avec elle. Il aurait dû dire non à Savannah, lui dire qu'elle devrait se faire à l'idée que Pénélope était sa meilleure amie et le resterait. Si seulement, il avait eu ce courage.

Il était curieux de savoir pourquoi elle avait éprouvé le besoin d'aller voir Pénélope alors que la situation était déjà réglée. Il se demandait surtout ce que Savannah lui avait dit de si horrible. Il craignait le pire après avoir entendu toutes les idées qu'elle avait mis dans la tête de Sam. Cet idiot !

Croyait-il vraiment que Pénélope était ce genre de femmes ? Une femme qui avait un petit ami et le trompait avec un autre qu'elle ferait passer pour son meilleur ami ? Il était de plus en plus en colère contre Sam et surtout contre Savannah puisque c'était elle qui avait été à l'origine de tout ce drame.

« Comment se fait-il que tu sortes avec quelqu'un qui travaille dans les forces de l'ordre, Chaton ? Je pensais t'avoir entendue jurer que cela n'arriverait jamais ?! demanda Rossi à Pénélope.

— Ah mon Étalon Italien, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis ! » dit-elle faisant ainsi ricaner tout le monde puis elle continua :

« Voyez-vous, je n'ai pas su ce qu'il faisait avant notre troisième rendez-vous. Au milieu du diner, le bureau l'a appelé. C'est là qu'il m'a dit ce qu'il faisait comme métier. Il était manifestement gêné d'avoir à m'abandonner et je lui ai dit que je comprenais parce que je travaille pour le FBI. On en a parlé après. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas dans ma philosophie de sortir avec un agent du gouvernement et qu'avant d'entrer au FBI je n'avais pas toujours été très respectueuse des lois. Je lui aussi dit ce que je pense de la violence et des armes. J'ai pris quelques jours pour savoir si je voulais continuer à le voir. Et j'ai continué ! De toute manière, il était trop tard pour tout arrêter. J'étais déjà trop attachée à lui.

Finalement, c'est une bonne chose. Nous comprenons très bien les contraintes de nos métiers. »

Derek ne put s'empêcher d'être envieux. Il repensa à la réaction de Pénélope quand Dévon avait été appelé plus tôt. Elle s'était montrée très compréhensive. Savannah aurait réagi à l'opposé. Elle aurait piqué une crise et il aurait eu tout le mal du monde à la calmer et avoir un baiser d'au revoir.

Elle aurait dû être en mesure de comprendre son travail. Elle avait des horaires aussi fastidieux et imprévisibles que lui. Quand il y réfléchissait, si c'était elle qui était appelée au milieu d'une sortie ou d'un moment intime, cela ne posait aucun problème. Derek devait accepter sans rien dire. Que lui avait-elle dit plus tôt ‟le travail c'est le travail" ?

S'il s'avisait de lui dire la même chose, elle lui arracherait les yeux.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as fait aucune recherche sur lui avant d'accepter de sortir avec lui ? Pénélope ! » gronda Rossi.

Tout le monde savait que Rossi devait être vraiment excédé, il l'appelait rarement autrement que « Chaton ». Il était très protecteur envers elle, comme toute l'équipe d'ailleurs, car il la considérait comme sa fille.

« Je sais Dave, ce n'était pas prudent mais j'avais un bon feeling. Je savais que c'était le bon.

— C'est le bon ?! s'exclama JJ

— J'en suis sûre au fond de moi

— Je suis ravi pour toi Chaton » la félicita Rossi.

Derek ne put contenir ce sentiment de jalousie qui commençait à l'envahir. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir la même relation avec Savannah ? A un moment, il était persuadé qu'elle était la bonne. Mais il n'en était plus sûr à présent.

Rossi paya la note comme promis et ils quittèrent tous le restaurant pour retourner au travail.

Comme Garcia était venue avec lui, Morgan avait présumé qu'elle rentrerait aussi avec lui.

« Garcia, on y va ? demanda-t-il.

— Ah non Morgan ! On l'embarque avec nous ! cria Emily.

— Je savais que cela allait arriver. Elles vont me cuisiner jusqu'au bureau. A tout à l'heure Morgan » dit-elle à Derek en s'éloignant avec les filles.

Morgan entendit JJ lui dire :

« On veut tout savoir de ton magnifique petit ami !

— Attention JJ ! On regarde de loin. Ce magnifique Adonis est à moi, rien qu'à moi ! » avertit-elle en ricanant.

Cela lui avait manqué d'entendre Pénélope parler ainsi, sauf qu'avant tous ces surnoms lui étaient réservés.

De retour au travail, Morgan s'isola dans son bureau alors que JJ, Emily, Reid et Pénélope parlaient dans le bull pen. Garcia leur donnait surement tous les détails de sa relation si parfaite avec son **Magnifique Adonis** Devon Carter, agent spécial responsable-adjoint.

La jalousie pointait une nouvelle fois le bout de son nez.

Il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire en rentrant chez lui et ce qu'il allait dire à Savannah. Devait-il prendre les devants et la mettre face à tout ce qu'elle avait fait ? Ou devait-il attendre qu'elle vînt poser des questions sur le déjeuner l'air de rien ?

Morgan réalisait maintenant à quel point il avait mal lu le comportement de celle qui partageait désormais sa maison. Toute cette demande d'attention, toutes ces scènes étaient de simples moyens pour elle de s'assurer qu'elle avait la main mise sur lui. La manipulatrice qu'elle était voulait toujours tout contrôler et surtout lui.

Mon Dieu, quel profiler il a été ? Il n'a même pas su repérer tous ces signes, ou il n'a pas voulu. Il était tellement déterminé à la garder pour ne pas finir seul.

Il y avait eu Pénélope d'abord, puis l'équipe, Clooney et enfin une de ses sœurs. Il s'était éloigné de sa propre famille. A quel moment était-il devenu si faible au point de devenir la marionnette de Savannah ?

Mais il était décidé à mettre un terme à tout ce cirque.

* * *

 **A votre avis quelle serait la meilleure stratégie? L'affronter tout de suite ou la laisser aborder le sujet?**

 **A vos reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**J'ai entendu votre avis. Vous êtes tous pour la confrontation directe mais Derek en a décidé autrement.**

 **Pour ceux qui aiment Savannah, elle nous donne de en plus de raisons de l'adorer.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **RikiCa**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Le lendemain, il se leva et alla faire son jogging. Il avait pris sa décision. Il ne chercherait pas la confrontation directe avec Savannah. Il la laisserait aborder le sujet car il savait qu'il aurait droit à un interrogatoire déguisé à propos du déjeuner de la veille.

Quand il rentra, il prit une douche et commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Savannah devait être encore endormie dans la chambre d'ami. Quand elle rentrait tard, elle y allait dormir pour ne pas déranger Morgan à cause de son sommeil léger. Habituellement, il aurait ouvert la porte discrètement pour voir si elle dormait ou pour l'embrasser rapidement, mais ce matin il n'en avait aucune envie.

Il était en train de manger quand elle arriva dans la cuisine en chemise de nuit.

« Bonjour Bébé, ça sent drôlement bon.

— Bonjour, marmotte. » Il allait se lever pour la servir mais elle lui dit :

« Ne te dérange pas. Continue de manger. Je vais me servir. »

Derek attendait avec impatience qu'elle abordât le sujet Pénélope. Son téléphone sonna.

« Hey Rob ! Comment ça va mon pote ? … Quoi ?! Quand ? …. T'inquiète, je m'en charge…. Pas la peine de t'excuser, c'est pas ta faute, ça peut arriver. Je t'appelle dès que j'ai des nouvelles. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Savannah intriguée.

— Les enfants de Rob ont laissé la porte du jardin ouverte et Clooney s'est enfui. »

— Oh ! » dit-elle comme si cela n'avait aucune importance.

Derek composa rapidement un numéro :

« Salut Garcia. J'ai une faveur à te demander. Clooney s'est enfui de chez Rob et j'aimerais que tu traces sa puce pour le localiser. Tu te rappelle tu m'avais conseillé de prendre une puce d'identification avec GPS. Tu peux regarder où il est s'il te plait ?

— _Donne-moi deux minutes._ » répondit Pénélope.

Après un instant il l'entendit rigoler.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda-t-il

— _On dirait qu'une adorable boule de poil est sur le point de te rendre une visite. Il est à un pâté de maison de ton ancien appartement. Il devrait être devant l'immeuble d'ici peu._

— Merci Garcia, tu es la meilleure.

— _Pas de quoi, Morgan. Bye._

— Bye Garcia. »

Derek avait vu comment Savannah était devenue tendue quand elle avait compris qu'il avait fait appel à Pénélope. Le spectacle allait commencer.

« Et tu ne pouvais pas retrouver sa trace tout seul ? Tu devais absolument appeler Garcia ? demanda-t-elle.

— Tu sais comment je suis nul avec tout ça. Ça m'aurait pris des plombes pour le retrouver. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Il se leva et quitta la maison. Il prit sa voiture pour se rendre à son ancien appartement. Il avait déménagé avec l'aide des hommes de l'équipe et s'était installé dans la nouvelle maison avec Savannah après avoir confié Clooney à Rob. Il avait hâte de voir Clooney.

Quand il y repensa, il se sentit tellement idiot. Comment avait-il pu se séparer de son chien juste pour elle ?

 _Un soir, alors qu'ils ne vivaient pas encore ensemble, Savannah avait dormi chez Derek. Le lendemain, Savannah n'arrivait pas à retrouver ses chaussures alors qu'elle était sûre de les avoir laissées dans le salon. Elle les avait retrouvées dans la cuisine. Elles étaient complètement ruinées. Clooney les avait mâchouillées. Derek n'avait jamais vu Savannah aussi en colère :_

 _« Tu te rends compte. Ton satané chien a bousillé mes escarpins préférés. Ils m'avaient couté une fortune._

— _Je suis désolé, Bébé. Calme-toi, s'il te plait. Je t'en offrirai d'autres, promis._

— _J'y compte bien, répondit-elle sèchement._

— _Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui a pris. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant. »_

Après cet incident, elle ne remit plus les pieds chez lui. C'était Derek qui allait chez elle.

Elle faisait tout le temps des réflexions sur tout l'argent que Derek pourrait économiser s'il n'avait pas à payer quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Clooney quand il était en déplacement.

Quand il lui avait fait la proposition de vivre avec lui, Savannah lui avait tout de suite fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir à constamment surveiller ses affaires à cause du chien. Donc, comme il l'avait si souvent fait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, Derek fit des concessions et confia Clooney à Rob, un ami qui avait un jardin et des enfants qui adoraient le chien. Morgan allait les voir assez souvent pour passer du temps avec Clooney et leur apportait de la nourriture pour lui. Il aimait son chien mais il devait admettre qu'il avait choisi Savannah et abandonné Clooney.

Il secoua la tête. Pénélope était venue des centaines de fois chez lui pour des soirées films, elle se déchaussait systématiquement en entrant dans l'appartement. Elle y avait même passé la nuit une fois ou deux et jamais Clooney n'avait abimé ses chaussures. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait pour Savannah ? Avec du recul, il se dit que Clooney n'aimait peut-être pas Savannah et qu'il avait vu clair en elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, comme l'avait dit Garcia, Derek vit Clooney en arrivant devant son ancien immeuble.

Derek l'emmena avec lui à sa nouvelle adresse. Il lui donna à boire et à manger.

« Tu avais soif après toute cette route mon chien ?! Je te manquais au point que tu parcoures toute la ville pour me rejoindre ? » dit-il en caressant le labrador.

« Que fait-il ici ? demanda Savannah quand elle revint à la cuisine.

— Il a traversé la ville pour venir me retrouver. Je devais lui manquer. » répondit-il.

Elle semblait contrariée de voir Clooney.

« Quand Rob viendra-t-il le récupérer ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je le ramènerai en allant au travail dans deux jours.

— Quoi ?! Tu veux dire qu'il va rester ici tout ce temps ?

— Pourquoi ? Il me manquait à moi aussi. Et comme je suis en congé, je pourrai aller au parc avec lui et j'aurai un partenaire de jogging demain matin. Pas vrai, Cloon ? Comme au bon vieux temps ! » dit-il en regardant le chien qui aboya comme s'il avait compris ce qu'on lui avait dit.

« Bébé, tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense. Tu dois vraiment le garder ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton suppliant.

Cette fois, cela ne marcherait pas sur Derek.

« Oui, je sais mais je te promets qu'il se tiendra à l'écart de tes chaussures. » assura-t-il.

Morgan eut envie de rire en voyant la tête que fit Savannah. Elle était estomaquée.

Réalisait-elle qu'elle perdait de son emprise sur lui ? Si c'était le cas, Morgan se dit que c'était une bonne chose. Elle savait à quoi s'en tenir maintenant.

Son téléphone sonna pour indiquer l'arrivée d'un message.

Derek le lut rapidement et sourit.

« C'était qui ? demanda-t-elle, craignant que ce ne fût Pénélope.

— C'était Désirée.

— Ta sœur ? Je pensais qu'elle ne te parlait plus »

Elle était étonnée, une fois de plus.

« Oui mais hier soir je l'ai appelé et on a tout mis à plat. Tout va bien entre nous maintenant. Elle sera en ville la semaine prochaine pour son travail. Elle m'informait juste de l'heure d'arrivée de son vol et du nom de l'hôtel où elle descendrait. On doit aller diner ensemble » expliqua-t-il.

Il vit le visage de Savannah se crisper.

« Tu ne crois pas que j'irai diner avec elle après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? cria-t-elle.

— Je ne pensais pas y aller avec toi. » répondit-il calmement s'attendant à une nouvelle dispute.

* * *

 **Derek a l'air de s'amuser.**

 **J'aimerais avoir votre avis. A vos reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rappel: Je n'ai pas inventé les personnages. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun profit de ces écrits.**

 **Merci pour les reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **RikiCa**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Savannah était hors d'elle. Derek voulait la tenir à l'écart. Elle demanda :

« Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ?

— Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas bien alors je n'allais pas t'imposer un diner avec ma sœur.

— Et d'où te vient cette soudaine envie ?

— Savannah, j'ai juste besoin de voir ma sœur. Je ne vois pas où est le mal.

— Tu as raison » admit-elle pour mettre fin à la conversation.

Elle savait que cela ne tournerait pas en sa faveur s'il pensait qu'elle voulait absolument le couper de sa famille. Cependant, elle n'était pas ravie d'entendre qu'il s'était réconcilié avec Désirée. La première et dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, Désirée avait clairement dit ce qu'elle pensait d'elle. Elle ne l'appréciait pas du tout. Elle pensait qu'elle n'était pas la bonne personne pour son frère. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas d'apprendre que pour Désirée, Sarah la sœur ainée et même la mère de Derek la personne idéale serait Pénélope. Elle avait compris à leur façon de parler que Desirée et Sarah aimaient énormément Garcia. Elle avait dû se retenir plusieurs fois au cours de la soirée afin de ne pas leur crier « Mais vous allez arrêter de parler de cette morue ? »

Elle redoutait que Derek leur dît qu'il n'était plus aussi proche de son amie car ses sœurs auraient deviné tout de suite que c'était à cause d'elle et de sa jalousie et cela n'aurait fait que conforter les ressentiments que Désirée nourrissait déjà à son égard.

* * *

 _Les sœurs de Derek avaient fait le voyage de Chicago pour lui rendre visite mais aussi pour faire la connaissance de Savannah. Il leur avait préparé à diner chez lui._

 _Quand elles arrivèrent dans la maison, Désirée regarda autour d'elle et ne put s'empêcher d'observer à quel point la décoration de la maison était différente de celle de l'ancien appartement de Derek. Elle lui demanda où étaient passées toutes les photos qu'il avait avant. Un peu gêné, il répondit qu'il les avait mises dans le grenier pour laisser de la place à celles de Savannah et lui._

 _Il n'avait gardé aucune photo de famille ou avec ses collègues. Dans la maison il n'y avait plus que des photos de Savannah ou d'eux deux. Désirée hocha la tête mais Derek savait qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins._

 _Puis pendant le diner, Sarah fit remarquer à Derek que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu les voir à Chicago. Elle lui suggéra d'y venir pour permettre à leur mère de rencontrer Savannah. Avec son âge, il était de plus en plus difficile pour elle de voyager et elle se fatiguait très vite._

 _Savannah leur fit comprendre qu'avec son travail, elle ne pouvait pas prendre de vacances, même pas pour aller voir ses propres parents. Sarah et Désirée étaient interloquées par le ton et la froideur qu'avait la doctoresse._

 _Au détour de chaque phrase, Sarah et Désirée mentionnait Pénélope. Derek sentait que Savannah n'allait pas pouvoir le supporter longtemps et espérait juste qu'elle pût se contrôler. C'était trop en demander. Savannah haussa le ton sur Désirée. Sarah et elle se levèrent immédiatement et dirent à Derek qu'il était préférable qu'elles partissent. Derek essaya de les retenir sans succès puis il dit quelque chose qui laissait penser que Désirée n'était pas tout à fait innocente dans cette affaire et qu'elle avait provoqué Savannah. Ce fut à ce moment que Désirée explosa :_

 _« Passe pour les photos de nous et de maman ou de celles de tes amis du boulot qui ont disparu pour faire place à celle de Savannah, passe que tu prennes son parti alors que tu étais présent et que tu as bien entendu à quel point elle a été désagréable avec nous ce soir, mais que tu ne puisses pas venir voir ta mère parce que Madame ne peut pas se permettre de quitter la ville et que tu ne veux surtout pas te séparer d'elle, là ça me dépasse. Tu crois qu'on a pas senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent en toi, que tu n'es pas le même et je ne dis pas ça dans le bon sens. Tu crois qu'on a pas deviné que les choses ne sont plus pareilles entre Pénélope et toi ?_

— _Dessi, on ferait mieux d'y aller » lui dit Sarah et la tira par le bras. Elle dégagea son bras d'un mouvement brusque et continua sa tirade :_

 _« A quel moment tu es devenu la lopette de Savannah, Derek ? Je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'un jour une femme te mènerait par le bout du nez et te ferait te plier aux moindres de ses caprices au point que tu en oublies ta famille et que tu renies ta meilleure amie. Et d'ailleurs, où est ton chien ? Non, ne me dis pas. Madame est allergique aux animaux. Laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose Derek, tant que tu n'auras pas ouvert les yeux pour voir avec quel genre de femme tu vis, opportuniste, froide et manipulatrice et tant que tu t'entêtes à lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil, ce n'est pas la peine de m'appeler. Mais pense à Maman. Elle est de plus en plus fatiguée et ne peut pas voyager comme avant. Elle n'est pas éternelle. Tu devrais venir la voir plus souvent, que ta nouvelle amie vienne avec toi ou pas. »_

 _Elle quitta la maison sans dire au revoir. Sarah embrassa son frère timidement et lui dit :_

 _« T'inquiète. Tu la connais. Elle va se calmer. Elle ne pensait pas tout ce qu'elle a dit. Ça va s'arranger. »_

 _Elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Derek resta quelques secondes à la fixer. Il ne revenait toujours pas que les choses aient si mal tourné en quelques minutes. Il entendit des sanglots derrière lui. Il se précipita vers Savannah qui pleurait à chaudes larmes._

 _« Je suis désolé pour ça, Bébé, lui dit-il._

— _Dis-moi que tu ne crois pas tout ce qu'elle a dit._

— _Non, Bébé. Je n'y crois rien. Je te connais. Elle ne te connaît pas. Crois-moi je sais que rien de ce qu'elle a dit n'est vrai. » Il lui caressait le dos pour la rassurer._

* * *

Désirée avait mis ses menaces à exécution, elle ne l'appelait plus et refusait ses appels. Il lui avait laissé des dizaines de messages, en avait appelé à sa mère pour servir de médiateur et calmer les choses. Désirée pouvait être si obstinée. Elle ressemblait à Derek en cela.

Mais la veille, il l'avait appelé une énième fois et lui avait laissé un message lui disant simplement qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Elle le rappella tout de suite. Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait appris en entendant la discussion entre Devon et Pénélope et ne lui cacha rien de ce qui s'était passé avant : la mise à l'écart de Pénélope et l'abandon de Clooney. Il s'excusa d'avoir été aussi bête et d'avoir pris le parti de Savannah contre elle. Il lui promit qu'il ferait le voyage jusqu'à Chicago très bientôt.

« Alors, ce déjeuner ? Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle.

Enfin, elle abordait le sujet qui allait mettre fin à leur couple.

* * *

 **Encore un chapitre avant la confrontation. Patience!**

 **A vos reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci pour les reviews**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **RikiCa**

* * *

 _« Alors, ce déjeuner ? Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle._

 _Enfin, elle abordait enfin le sujet qui allait mettre fin à leur couple._

* * *

Chapitre 9

« Ça s'est bien passé. On a passé un bon moment.

— C'est bien. Vous avez mieux pu faire la connaissance du petit ami de Garcia ?

— Devon a été appelé pour le boulot, dit-il.

— Ça veut dire que vous étiez seuls Garcia et toi ? demanda-t-elle.

— On n'était pas seul, les autres de l'équipe étaient là Savannah.

— Vous avez discuté ?

— Nous avons tous discuté

— Arrête de faire l'idiot, Derek. Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire.

— Tu veux savoir si à un moment on aurait pu être tous seuls pour discuter ? Oui. Je lui ai proposé de venir en voiture avec moi et non, on ne s'est pas parlé. Difficile de trouver quelque chose à se dire quand on n'a pas eu de discussions autres que professionnelles pendant des mois.

— Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir, pourtant c'était ta décision. Tu te rappelles ?

— Oui, c'était ma décision. Et maintenant je la regrette. C'était ma décision, mais comme toutes les dernières décisions que j'ai prises récemment, elle a fortement été influencée.

Dessi avait raison et j'ai ouvert les yeux. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi tu ne donnais aucune importance à mon métier. Je suis profiler et je n'ai même pas pu voir le vrai visage de la femme qui partage ma vie, ou plutôt, je n'ai pas voulu. Je voulais tellement que ça marche entre nous que j'ai fermé les yeux sur tous tes défauts, tous tes caprices. Tu n'as fait que me manipuler. Je t'ai laissé faire de moi ta marionnette mais c'est fini. Je coupe les fils.

— Que veux-tu dire ? Tu veux rompre avec moi alors que je n'ai fait que t'aimer et protéger notre couple ?

— M'enchainer tu veux dire et faire en sorte que je me coupe de tous ceux qui m'entourent pour que ma vie tourne autour de toi alors que tu es la personne la plus narcissique et égoïste que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Quand c'est toi qui pars pour une urgence, c'est normal. Quand c'est moi, tu fais toute une histoire. Ton travail est important. En quoi est-il plus important que le mien ? Protéger notre couple ? Qu'-as-tu fait pour protéger notre couple à part faire fuir tous ceux qui comptaient pour moi. Moi, je peux dire que j'ai protégé notre couple. Tous les sacrifices qui les a faits ? Toutes les concessions ? C'était moi, cria-t-il.

— Mon travail est important Derek, je sauve des vies.

— Moi aussi je sauve des vies. Mes affaires ne concernent pas que des cadavres. On sauve des gens très souvent. En plus, en arrêtant tous ces psychopathes, tu n'imagines pas combien de vies on épargne. Combien de personnes ils auraient tuées s'ils étaient encore dans la nature ? Tu sais pourquoi ça te dérangeait, c'est parce que tu voulais m'enchainer à toi, m'avoir toujours à portée de main. Tu aimes tellement que je sois là quand tu sors du boulot.

Quand tu choisiras ton prochain petit ami, choisis quelqu'un qui travaille à la maison ou qui a des horaires fixes. Pries pour qu'il ne soit pas comme toi. Tout le monde ne serait pas capable de supporter tes horaires.

— Tu parles comme si c'était déjà fini, Derek. On peut encore tout arranger. Je suis prête à faire des concessions moi aussi. J'accepterai moins de gardes, je ne remplacerai pas mes collègues au pied levé. Je veux même prendre des vacances pour aller avec toi rendre visite à ta mère, supplia-elle.

— Maintenant tu veux rencontrer ma mère ? Il est trop tard Savannah. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle te rencontre. On ne peut rien arranger. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses de concessions, dit-il calmement.

— Si c'est à cause de ta sœur, je veux bien lui présenter des excuses, proposa-t-elle.

— Savannah, rien de ce que tu pourras me proposer ne me fera changer d'avis. Ce qui est fait est fait. Je me suis embrouillé avec ma sœur parce qu'elle voulait m'ouvrir les yeux, je me suis débarrassé de Clooney pour te faire plaisir. Et tout ça a commencé à cause d'une paire de chaussures qu'il a abîmée. Même lui a essayé de me faire passer un message. Je te parle même pas de Pénélope. J'ai renoncé à une amitié qui comptait beaucoup pour moi. J'ai une question pour toi, Savannah. Que reproches-tu à Pénélope ? Elle n'a jamais rien fait contre toi mais tu t'obstines à la voir comme une menace.

— Parce qu'elle est une menace. Une femme qui n'est pas intéressée par un homme ne parle pas et n'agit pas comme elle le fait avec toi. Tu peux être aveugle, mais moi je ne le suis pas. Elle te court après.

— Je connais Pénélope depuis plus de huit ans. Elle n'a jamais rien tenté, elle ne m'a jamais fait d'avance. Pourquoi le ferait-elle maintenant ? Réfléchis. En plus, elle sort avec Devon, et elle l'a dit elle-même, c'est le bon.

— Elle le ferait parce que c'est la première fois qu'elle te voit t'investir dans une relation. Elle sent que tu vas lui échapper et elle va tenter le tout pour le tout pour t'avoir. Mais je ne la laisserai pas faire.

— La question ne se pose plus maintenant. Nous ne sommes plus un couple. Savannah, j'ai tout fait pour te prouver que je tenais à toi. J'ai arrêté de lui parler, ça ne t'a pas suffit. Je sais que tu lui as rendu visite et ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie. Alors dis-moi ce que tu lui as dit.

— Vous ne vous parlez pas soit disant et comment tu le sais ?

— Même si je voulais lui parler maintenant, je ne pas sûre qu'elle m'écouterait mais je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir. C'est de ma faute. J'ai détruit mon amitié avec elle pour toi. Pour quel résultat ? Tu n'es pas celle que je croyais. » Il marqua une pause. Son émotion s'entendait dans sa voix.

« Ce n'est pas elle qui me l'a dit, j'ai surpris une conversation entre elle et Devon. Elle lui a dit tout ce que tu as fait. Comment tu as manipulé Sam et détruit son couple. Comment tu as pu faire ça, Savannah ? Sam allait l'épouser.

Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être capable d'une telle bassesse.

Je te le redemande. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? son ton se faisait plus menaçant.

— Tu veux savoir. Très bien. Je suis allée lui dire le fond de ma pensée. » cria Savannah, les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

 **Votre avis?!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

 _Savannah devait absolument parler à Pénélope. Depuis qu'elle avait croisé Sam au coffee shop et fait en sorte qu'il ouvrît les yeux et se conduisît en homme, en vrai homme, elle n'avait eu aucun écho de ce qui se passait dans la vie de Garcia._

 _Derek lui avait assuré qu'il ne lui parlait que si cela concernait le boulot, mais elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle devait parler à Garcia. Il était hors de question qu'elle la laissât continuer à courir après son homme._

 _Elle savait que Derek était en déplacement avec l'équipe et en profita pour faire un saut au bureau. Derek n'en saurait rien. Il ne devait absolument pas l'apprendre : il ne comprendrait pas et penserait qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui._

 _La vérité était qu'elle avait confiance en Derek. Après tout, il lui avait donné la preuve qu'il était prêt à tout pour faire durer leur relation. Elle avait bien joué son jeu et avait obtenu exactement ce qu'elle voulait sans avoir trop l'air de l'exiger._

 _C'était à Pénélope qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance. Quelle femme normalement constituée ne rêverait pas d'avoir Derek tout à elle ?_

 _Elle frappa à la porte du bureau qu'on lui avait indiqué être celui de cette … idiote._

 _« Entrez si vous n'avez peur de rien ! » entendit-elle Garcia répondre._

 _ **« Je n'ai certainement pas peur de toi, petite garce »**_ _se dit Savannah._

 _Elle ouvrit la porte. Pénélope était occupée à travailler sur ses ordinateurs._

 _Les couleurs qu'elle portait étaient tellement criantes que Savannah en avait mal aux yeux._

 _ **« Elle n'a vraiment aucun goût en matière de vêtements. Et puis c'est quoi cette coiffure ? Elle se croit encore à la maternelle. Le FBI n'a pas un dress code ?»**_

 _Pénélope avait une robe jaune, un gilet rose et des escarpins à plateforme rose. Elle avait un chignon de chaque coté de sa tête, ornée de petites fleurs jaunes._

 _ **« Elle se prend pour une héroïne de manga ou quoi ? Elle est ridicule ! »**_

 _« Oh ! Savannah ! » dit Pénélope en se retournant. Elle était visiblement étonnée de la voir là._

 _« Bonjour, Garcia. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on ait une petite discussion de femme à femme. » annonça Savannah sèchement._

 _Pénélope lui indiqua un siège mais Savannah déclina sa proposition. Elle alla droit au but :_

 _« Tu peux tromper tout le monde, mais tu ne me trompes pas. Je vois clair dans ton jeu et tu dois y mettre un terme immédiatement. »_

 _A son ton, il était clair qu'elle n'était pas « venue en paix »._

 _Pénélope cligna les yeux plusieurs fois. Elle était confuse._

 _« Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, Savannah._

— _Oh, je crois que si, au contraire. Tu fais croire à tout le monde que tu ne vois en Derek que ton meilleur ami. A d'autres ! Je te le dis, et je ne le répèterai pas. Tiens-toi à distance de mon homme ! Il ne veut pas de toi, et ne voudra jamais de toi. Fais-toi une raison._

— _Savannah, tu as raison. Derek ne veut pas de moi… mais je ne veux pas de lui non plus. Ça n'a jamais été comme ça entre nous. NOUS NE SOMMES QU'AMIS ! Enfin, je dois dire que nous étions amis. » Pénélope marqua une pause et reprit :_

 _« Je sais très bien ce que tu as fait. Tu as monté Sam contre moi, lui faisant croire toute sorte d'horreurs pour qu'il me pousse à choisir entre Derek et lui. Je n'ai jamais cédé au chantage, et je ne le ferai jamais. Je crois que ça te fera plaisir de savoir qu'on a rompu._

— _Ça n'a jamais été mon but, crois-moi Garcia. Je voulais juste aider Sam à ouvrir les yeux et à prendre les choses en main. Un homme digne de ce nom doit savoir tenir sa copine et se faire respecter. Ce qu'il ne faisait pas puisque tu faisais du gringue à mon mec sous ses yeux et il ne disait rien. Il devait juste te faire comprendre que ta prétendue amitié avec Derek devait cesser._

— _Je sais que tu as poussé Derek à faire la même chose. Tu n'as pas honte de briser sans raison une si longue amitié ?_

— _Je n'ai honte de rien si c'est pour m'assurer qu'aucune garce ne tournera autour de ce qui est à moi. D'ailleurs, je n'ai rien exigé de Derek, c'est lui qui m'a fait la promesse d'arrêter de te parler. Je ne lui ai rien demandé, cette idée venait de lui. Il tenait absolument à me prouver à quel point il m'aime. Il a donc choisi d'aller de l'avant avec une femme belle et raffinée et de mettre derrière lui une amitié avec une excentrique qui a très mauvais goût en matière de mode et qui ne sait pas tenir sa langue. Tu t'es regardée Garcia?! Tu pensais avoir une chance contre moi. Un homme comme Derek ne peut décemment pas s'abaisser à être vu avec une femme comme toi. Vous feriez un si mauvais assortiment. Je suis la femme parfaite pour Derek et ça, il le sait. La preuve, il n'a pas hésité à tirer un trait sur ‟une si longue amitiéˮ comme tu dis car il sait que je suis son avenir. Ne te fais pas trop de mal, n'insiste pas et accepte ta défaite._

— _Je suis une personne suffisamment intelligente pour savoir à quel moment m'éclipser. Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ce chemin. J'avais très bien compris que Derek voulait un changement dans notre relation. J'ai compris que notre amitié n'existe plus. Mais je sais aussi, que personne ne le connaît aussi bien que moi. Tôt ou tard, le moment viendra où il se rendra compte de quel genre de personne tu es, et il ira tout droit vers son cadeau venu du ciel, c'est-à-dire moi. Et je serai là pour le consoler et remplir mon rôle d'amie et de confidente._

— _Tu es bien présomptueuse. Derek est fou de moi. Il me mange dans la main et il n'y aucune chance pour qu'il me quitte. Il m'aime trop. D'ailleurs, on va s'installer ensemble dans une maison qu'il a tout spécialement rénovée pour nous deux. Tu imagines la suite, Garcia. Il me demandera ma main, j'accepterai et je m'empresserai de lui donner les plus beaux bébés du monde. Autre chose, profites bien de lui pendant qu'il travaille encore ici, parce que ça ne durera pas. Il ne fera pas ce métier dangereux encore longtemps. »_

 _Savannah prenait le chemin de la sortie. Elle se retourna une dernière fois et dit à Pénélope :_

 _« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Reste loin de Derek ! »_

 _Elle quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle. C'était une bonne chose de faite. Elle espérait ne pas avoir à revenir mettre les points sur les « i », mais si elle avait à le faire elle ne se montrerait pas si cordiale._

* * *

 **Elle est si attachante cette Savannah!**

 **Je sais que c'est cruel de vous faire attendre ce que vous espérez tellement. Encore un peu de patience!**

 **A vos reviews!**

 **RikiCa**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci pour les reviews**

 **Lenika, voy a ser más cruel contigo con este capítulo.**

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2, c'est pas fini.  
**

 **Je n'avais pas prévu de faire si long (comme d'habitude) mais les idées se bousculent dans ma tête.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **RikiCa**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Derek avait écouté, attentivement et silencieusement, Savannah raconter sa rencontre avec Pénélope. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment avait-il pu autant se tromper sur elle ?

« Tu sais quoi Savannah ? C'est toi la présomptueuse si tu crois que je pourrais t'épouser après tout ça.

— Mais Bébé, j'ai fait tout ça pour nous. Parce que je t'aime. Je te demande pardon si ce n'était pas la bonne méthode. On peut encore tout arranger, suppliait-elle

— Ce n'est pas auprès de moi que tu devrais t'excuser mais auprès de Pénélope. D'ailleurs, je devrais m'excuser aussi. Elle ne méritait pas d'être insultée de cette manière alors qu'elle est innocente dans tout ça ! Elle n'a fait que me donner son amitié et me soutenir quand j'en avais besoin. Elle ne t'avait rien fait, je t'ai dit et redit qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous mais tu n'as rien voulu entendre. Tu ne me faisais pas confiance ! » cria-t-il.

Il était hors de lui maintenant. Il était convaincu qu'il n'y aurait aucun retour possible et que cette relation devrait être rompue.

« Si avant j'avais des doutes concernant mon avenir, après tout ce que tu viens de me dire, je n'en ai plus. » dit-il d'un ton plus posé.

— Je te faisais confiance, je te jure. Si j'ai voulu t'éloigner d'elle c'est parce ….. »

Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à terminer sa phrase.

« C'est parce que quoi, Savannah ? demanda-t-il en élevant la voix, l'incitant ainsi à répondre

— Si tu restais en contact avec elle, tu aurais fini par te rendre compte que … »

Elle interrompit de nouveau son explication agaçant Morgan davantage.

« Arrête de tourner autour du pot, Savannah. Pourquoi tenais-tu tant à détruire mon amitié avec Pénélope ?

— Si tu restais en contact avec elle, tu aurais fini par réaliser ce que j'ai remarqué dès le départ. » Sa voix se brisa et elle termina sa phrase dans un murmure.

Elle commença à pleurer. Elle continua en criant, le désespoir était perceptible dans sa voix :

« Dès la première fois où tu m'as parlé d'elle, c'était dans ta voix, ta façon de sourire en parlant d'elle. Tu te rends compte qu'il n'y a pas eu un jour où tu n'as pas mentionné son nom, ou raconté quelque chose qu'elle avait dite ou faite. Dès le début, j'ai su que tu l'aimais. Tu as beau dire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous, mais je sais qu'il y a pour toi plus derrière cette amitié.

— Savannah, je ne vais pas reparler de ça. J'en ai assez de te le répéter, l'interrompit-il

— Continue à te le dire si tu veux, mais je sais ce que je vois. Tu l'aimes plus qu'une simple amie. Tu es amoureux d'elle.

Je le savais et je me disais que ça ne marcherait pas entre nous, que tu te lasserais de moi.

Mais quand j'ai vu tous les efforts que tu faisais, que tu étais prêt à t'impliquer à 100%, que tu t'étais convaincu que j'étais la bonne femme pour toi, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Je n'ai jamais eu à supplier ni à me battre contre qui que ce soit pour l'amour d'un homme, et surtout pas contre quelqu'un comme Pénélope, dit-elle avec dégoût.

C'est vrai que j'ai profité de toi en te faisant faire tout ce que je voulais mais je n'avais pas d'autres solutions. Je peux toujours être cette femme pour toi Derek. Effaçons tout. Mettons tout ça derrière nous. Repartons sur de nouvelles bases. Je suis serai franche et honnête cette fois, promis. » implora-t-elle.

Morgan la dévisageait, incrédule. Elle venait d'admettre qu'elle l'avait manipulé mais elle s'imaginait qu'ils pourraient mettre les compteurs à zéro et recommencer.

« Tu t'écoutes parler, Savannah ? Tu viens de m'avouer que tu m'as manipulé pendant tout ce temps et tu crois que je vais juste effacer l'ardoise et faire comme si de rien n'était. Tu te trompes lourdement. Et puis que veux-tu dire par ‟surtout contre une femme comme Pénélope "? » demanda-t-il en utilisant ces mains pour faire le geste des guillemets afin de citer ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Tu vois de quoi je parle, dit-elle

— Si je te pose la question c'est que j'ai envie de savoir de quoi tu parles justement » s'écria-t-il.

Elle commençait à sérieusement agacer Derek avec cette manie qu'elle avait de vouloir éluder les questions dont elle savait qu'il n'apprécierait pas les réponses.

« Regarde-la et regarde-moi, Derek. Y'a pas photo. Je suis bien plus belle et plus attirante qu'elle. J'ai bien plus de classe et de goût en matière de mode. Et je sais me tenir, moi. » répondit-elle.

Il ne pensait pas que c'était possible, mais à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, elle montait d'un cran dans le narcissisme, la superficialité et la méchanceté. Elle, qu'il voyait comme une femme convenable et intelligente apparaissait chaque seconde plus abjecte et plus bête.

« Tu as raison. Y'a pas photo » dit-il.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Savannah pour vite s'estomper.

« Tu ne lui arriveras jamais à la cheville. Alors que tu n'es que mépris, méchanceté, mensonge, manipulation elle est n'est qu'admiration, gentillesse, honnêteté et innocence. Je ne croyais pas que c'était possible, mais plus tu parles, plus tu me prouves que tu n'es vraiment pas celle que je croyais et qu'on a vraiment plus rien à faire ensemble. Je suis bien content d'avoir ouvert les yeux. Je voulais tellement que ça marche entre nous, j'ai fait tellement de sacrifices, j'ai renoncé à tellement de choses. Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Je voulais t'épouser, avoir des enfants avec toi. Ça aurait été la plus grande erreur de ma vie.

C'est bel et bien fini entre nous. Je veux qu'on se sépare et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour m'en convaincre. Tu n'as plus ce pouvoir sur moi. Je t'en avais déjà trop donné sur ma vie. » conclut-il.

Savannah mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il lui avait dit.

« Mais Derek, j'ai rendu mon appartement, où veux-tu que j'aille ? dit-elle en pleurant.

— Tu peux rester ici. Une de mes maisons n'a pas encore trouvé preneur. Je peux m'y installer le temps de trouver quelque chose de plus petit. Toi, tu peux garder la maison si tu veux. Je l'ai rénové pour nous, après tout, mais je ne pourrais plus y vivre même si je le voulais. Trop de mauvais souvenirs. Je commence à emballer mes affaires dès maintenant et je les déménagerai demain comme j'ai encore un jour de congé. Pour les autres trucs, je les débarrasserai au fur et mesure. Je ferai en sorte de passer quand tu seras au boulot. »

Il s'apprêtait à mettre sa menace à exécution quand elle jugea qu'il était temps d'abattre sa dernière carte. Elle cria :

« Tu ne peux pas me quitter, Derek. Je suis enceinte ! »

* * *

 **A vos reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

_« Tu ne peux pas me quitter, Derek. Je suis enceinte ! »_

* * *

Chapitre 12

Derek était abasourdi. Était-elle réellement enceinte ou était-ce un de ses stratagèmes pour le retenir ? Il doutait. Savannah prenait un moyen de contraception. Elle tenait trop à sa carrière et avait toujours dit que ce n'était pas encore le moment pour elle d'avoir un enfant car cela gênerait sa progression. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle se donnait encore un an avant d'y penser.

Si elle lui avait annoncé cette nouvelle quelques jours auparavant, Derek aurait été si heureux qu'il l'aurait crié sur tous les toits. Mais maintenant qu'il connaissait le vrai visage de Savannah, cette nouvelle ne lui faisait pas aussi plaisir.

Et si elle disait vrai ? Cela ne changerait absolument rien. Il ne se voyait pas continuer à vivre avec Savannah.

« Tu le sais depuis quand ? demanda-t-il.

— Depuis quelques jours …

— Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ? interrogea-t-il, suspicieux.

— J'attendais le bon moment pour te l'annoncer. On serait allé au restaurant, on aurait eu une soirée romantique et je te l'aurais dit. Je ne pensais pas avoir à te le dire de manière si abrupte. » expliqua-t-elle. Elle pleurait encore.

Derek prit une profonde inspiration et dit :

« Savannah, si tu es réellement enceinte, je prendrai mes responsabilités envers cet enfant. Il portera mon nom, je m'en occuperai mais cela ne change absolument rien entre nous. Je viendrai voir mon enfant tous les jours, il passera les weekends avec moi, je m'en occuperai quand tu seras de garde la nuit si je suis en ville mais ne pense pas qu'on vivra sous le même toit. Pas après tout ce que j'ai appris sur toi. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. »

Le visage de Savannah se déforma de douleur et de colère et elle cria :

« Comment peux-tu croire un instant que je mentirais à propos de quelque chose d'aussi important. Je suis vraiment enceinte. Et ne crois pas que je te laisserai voir mon enfant si tu me quittes ? Si tu n'es pas avec moi, je préfère partir très loin et jamais tu ne le verras. Je pensais que tu étais un homme Derek, que tu prendrais la bonne décision pour ton enfant.

— Savannah, je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire quand il s'agit de toi. Comme je te l'ai dit, je prendrai mes responsabilités envers cet enfant, mais je n'en ai aucune envers toi. Tu crois que je vais t'épouser parce que tu es enceinte ? Combien de couples ont des enfants de nos jours sans être mariés ? On ne sera ni les premiers ni les derniers. Et puis, si je pensais avoir tout entendu de toi, tu viens de me prouver une nouvelle fois avec ton chantage que tu n'es pas la bonne personne pour moi, ni la femme que je croyais. »

Savannah venait de réaliser qu'elle avait mal joué le coup. Au lieu d'attendrir ou de faire peur à Derek, elle l'avait énervé. Elle ne pouvait plus l'influencer comme elle le faisait avant.

« Je te demande pardon Bébé, je ne le pensais pas vraiment. Je l'ai dit sous le coup de la colère. Tu sais très bien que je ne priverai jamais notre enfant de son père. Ce que je dis c'est que tu devrais reconsidérer ton déménagement maintenant que tu sais que nous allons avoir un enfant. J'aurai besoin de toi pendant la grossesse.

— Et je serai là si tu as besoin de moi. Il te suffira de m'appeler pour les rendez-vous médicaux ou si tu as besoin de quelque chose et je viendrai. Si tu choisis de garder la maison, je préparerai la chambre d'enfant, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je ne peux plus vivre ici avec toi comme si on était un couple heureux. »

Il tourna les talons, laissant une Savannah en pleurs dans la cuisine.

Il était temps pour lui de commencer à rassembler ses affaires.

Il avait récupéré des cartons et avait emballé une bonne partie de ses affaires. Il faisait une pause dans la cuisine avec une bière quand Savannah vint le rejoindre. Elle l'enlaça et commença à l'embrasser en lui disant qu'elle voulait se faire pardonner et que tout pouvait s'arranger entre eux. Elle lui dit aussi qu'elle avait envie de lui.

« Le sexe n'arrangera rien entre nous cette fois, Savannah. » dit-il en se dégageant.

Il quitta la cuisine, l'y laissant seule une nouvelle fois.

Ces stratagèmes ne marcheraient plus avec lui, et si elle n'était pas enceinte comme le soupçonnait Derek, il ne l'aiderait pas à concevoir ce bébé qu'elle désirait afin de le retenir. Il se tiendrait à l'écart d'elle et ne la toucherait pas. De toute manière, il n'avait plus envie d'elle.

Dans la soirée, Derek alla faire un tour avec Clooney. Il devait se changer les idées et sortir le chien. Cela lui donnerait l'occasion de penser à tout ce qui s'était passé et à ce qu'il allait faire pour arranger les choses avec tous ceux qu'il avait délaissé pour Savannah. Il pensait particulièrement à Garcia.

Il savait que c'était avec elle que les choses seraient plus compliquées. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé sur le chemin du restaurant. Elle le regardait à peine. Il savait qu'il l'avait profondément blessée et il ne lui en voudrait pas si elle refusait de lui pardonner ou de redevenir son amie.

Mais il allait tout faire pour se rattraper. Il commencerait par lui parler dès son retour au bureau dans deux jours.

Quand Clooney et lui retournèrent à la maison, Savannah était prête à aller travailler. Elle essaya de l'embrasser pour lui dire au revoir mais il tourna la tête. Elle devait comprendre que tout était bel et bien fini. Elle devait arrêter toute tentative de séduction.

Elle fut surprise et surtout blessée par le rejet de Derek, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de discuter alors elle s'en alla.

Derek voulait appeler Hotch pour avoir un coup de main pour le déménagement, comme il l'avait fait lorsque Savannah et lui s'étaient installés dans la maison, mais il avait trop honte. Comment lui expliquer qu'il s'était fait manipuler et qu'il avait été trompé ? Comment dire à son patron qu'il était le pire profiler du monde et qu'il n'avait pas su voir qui était Savannah réellement ?

Il alla se coucher très tôt. Il avait une longue journée qui l'attendait le lendemain, puisqu'il devrait faire son déménagement tout seul.

Allongé dans le lit de la chambre d'ami, qu'il avait verrouillé pour ne pas avoir à déjouer une autre tentative de Savannah, il fixait le plafond, les deux mains croisées sous sa tête en guise d'oreiller. Il repensa à tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit concernant son amitié avec Pénélope. Ce qu'elle avait cru déceler, l'amour qu'elle voyait qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Il secoua la tête en se disant que Savannah était tellement possessive qu'elle voyait le mal partout.

Il pensa à Pénélope et aussi à Devon Carter, chef d'équipe adjoint au DEA. Il sentit une boule dans son ventre. C'était la même qu'il sentait quand elle était avec Sam, ou avec Lynch. La même sensation qu'il avait eu quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait rencontré un homme canon dans le café et qu'il l'avait invitée à sortir. Cette sensation l'avait fait réagir de la mauvaise façon et il avait maladroitement fait comprendre à Pénélope qu'elle ne devrait pas accepter. Cela avait conduit à l'agression de Garcia par Battle. Il lui avait tiré dessus en la raccompagnant chez elle ce soir-là.

Derek se sentait encore coupable. S'il avait mieux pesé ses mots, il n'aurait pas offusqué Pénélope et elle n'aurait pas accepté de revoir ce psychopathe.

Il la revit allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital, pâle, faible, luttant pour rester en vie. Il sentit une larme couler jusqu'à son oreille. Il ressentait toujours la même douleur et la même impuissance quand il y repensait. Il avait prié Dieu pour qu'il la ramenât à lui. Il n'aurait pas pu vivre sans elle. Il n'aurait pas pu s'en remettre si elle était morte.

Il se redressa subitement. Il était assis dans son lit. Il venait de réaliser que Savannah avait raison. Il était jaloux de Devon, mais pas parce qu'il avait une petite amie qui comprenait son travail, comme il l'avait pensé ce matin dans le parking, mais parce que sa petite amie était Pénélope. Il était jaloux de Devon, comme il l'avait été de Sam et de Lynch. Il était amoureux de sa meilleure amie.

Les larmes vinrent comme un torrent quand il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus sa meilleure amie. Il l'avait repoussée, délaissée, trahie pour Savannah et elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il avait perdu une partie de lui-même et il risquait de ne jamais pouvoir la récupérer.

Tous ces efforts qu'il avait fait pour réussir son couple avec Savannah, c'était parce qu'il avait compris que Pénélope ne voudrait jamais de lui. Elle était heureuse avec Sam.

* * *

 **Près de 6 mois auparavant**

 _Avant de monter dans le jet pour rentrer en Virginie, Derek avait reçu un appel :_

 _« Morgan !_

— _Salut Derek, je te dérange ?_

— _Salut mon pote ! Tu me déranges pas ? Qu'est-ce que peux faire pour toi Sam ?_

— _Je veux te demander une faveur. Euh …. Je sais que le faire au téléphone c'est pas l'idéal mais euh … j'y pense depuis tellement longtemps, euh …je ne peux pas attendre._

— _Accouche Sam, tu m'inquiète là. Il y a un problème avec ma Babygirl ?_

— _Oui ! …euh ….. enfin non. Euh…_

— _Alors, c'est oui ou c'est non ?! »_

 _Derek commençait à perdre patience._

 _« Oui et non. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. D'abord, je sais que vous êtes très proche et que tu ferais tout pour la protéger_

— _Ça tu l'as dit ! Alors ne l'oublie s'il te vient à l'esprit de lui faire du mal ! »_

 _Sam éclata de rire et continua :_

 _« Je veux te demander ta bénédiction afin de demander Pénélope en mariage._

— _Waouh ! Félicitations mon pote ! Bien sûr que je suis d'accord mais je crois que la bénédiction devrait venir de Rossi. Tu sais qu'il la considère comme sa fille. Et tu devrais en toucher deux mots à Hotch aussi._

— _Merci, je suis soulagé que tu sois d'accord. Je craignais que tu dises non._

— _Et pourquoi j'aurais dit non ?_

— _Je t'ai entendu dire une ou deux fois que Lynch aurait dû te passer sur le corps s'il avait voulu épouser ta Babygirl._

— _Ça c'était avec Lynch. Il ne la méritait vraiment pas. Il n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Mais c'est pas la même chose avec toi. Je sais que tu la rends heureuse._

— _Merci Morgan. Ça me fait chaud au cœur. Mais la faveur, c'est à propos de sa bague de fiançailles. Je voudrais que tu m'aides à la choisir. Tu connais ses goûts tellement mieux que moi….. Ça fait bizarre de se dire qu'un autre homme connaît ma future femme mieux que moi…_

— _T'en fais pas, d'ici quelques années, tu en sauras autant que moi sur Pénélope, voire plus. Et pour la bague, c'est ok. Je sais exactement ce qu'il te faut. Fais-moi signe quand tu es prêt à l'acheter, je viendrai avec toi._

— _Merci mon pote, t'es le meilleur_

— _J'te le fais pas dire !, dit-il utilisant ainsi une des répliques de Pénélope._

— _Je devrais vous interdire de vous fréquenter une fois qu'on sera mariés, menaça Sam en riant_

— _Essaie et tu verras ! » dit Derek en ricanant._

C'était après cet appel qu'il avait eu la conversation avec JJ concernant son avenir avec Savannah.

Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimée. Il s'était inconsciemment jeté à corps perdu dans cette relation par dépit, par déception. Comme il ne pourrait jamais avoir la femme dont il rêvait, autant en trouver une qui pourrait le rendre heureux, et il croyait que Savannah aurait pu être cette femme. Comme il s'était trompé !

Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'aider Sam à choisir la bague pour Pénélope.

* * *

 **Merci pour les reviews!**

 **Continuez à me donner votre avis.**

 **RikiCa**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Derek se leva le lendemain et commença à charger son SUV. Savannah était rentré du travail au petit matin et était surement encore endormie. Il s'en moquait. Il ne croyait pas une seconde cette histoire de grossesse.

Il prenait ses dernières valises quand il l'entendit derrière lui :

« Ça y est, tu pars. Tu nous abandonnes ton enfant et moi.

— Je n'abandonne pas mon enfant, je te quitte toi.

— Je suppose que tu vas t'empresser d'aller rejoindre Pénélope ?! » dit-elle avec mépris.

Derek n'avait aucune intention d'avouer qu'il s'était finalement rendu compte qu'il était amoureux de Pénélope. Il s'en tiendrait à sa version d'une profonde amitié.

« Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour retrouver ma meilleure amie, parce que c'est ce qu'elle est pour moi. Au revoir Savannah. »

Il quitta la maison avec Clooney qui le suivait fidèlement.

Savannah se laissa tomber au sol et pleura. Elle pensait que son plan marcherait, qu'elle réussirait à retenir Derek mais elle avait échoué. Elle ne perdrait pas espoir. Elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour le reconquérir et lui montrer qu'elle pourrait changer.

Derek arriva à sa nouvelle maison. Il regarda autour de lui. Il avait restauré et décoré cette maison, il y avait des années de cela. Il n'y avait jamais résidé mais ne l'avait mise en vente que lorsqu'il s'était installé avec Savannah. Il savait maintenant pourquoi.

Cette maison était spacieuse et magnifique et avait une touche d'excentricité. Chaque pièce était peinte d'une couleur vive, ce qui donnait une certaine chaleur et une gaieté à l'endroit. Il y avait des tableaux superbes et joyeux aux murs, des tableaux qui plairaient à Pénélope. Il avait décoré cette demeure en pensant à elle. Il y avait un grand jardin où Clooney pourrait courir, avec une piscine autour de laquelle il pourrait organiser des barbecues avec toute l'équipe. Il y voyait courir de beaux enfants qui seraient le parfait mélange entre Pénélope et lui. Mais tout cela était un rêve qui lui semblait si lointain. Il avait tout gâché en faisant confiance à Savannah et en s'éloignant de sa Babygirl. Elle était heureuse et amoureuse mais ce n'était pas lui.

Il soupira et commença à déballer ses affaires. Il se sentait bien seul dans cette grande maison et pensait trouver un appartement plus petit, mais il finalement, en regardant bien autour de lui, il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de la garder au cas où.

Il avait fait appel à une agence immobilière pour la vente après sa conversation avec Sam. Pénélope allait certainement accepter la demande en mariage de son petit ami alors Derek ne voyait plus aucune raison de garder cette maison. Il réalisa que toutes les décisions qu'il avait prises étaient, inconsciemment, à cause de son amour pour la magnifique hackeuse.

Il était amoureux d'elle mais se contenterait d'être son ami, si elle voulait toujours de lui dans sa vie. Il s'emploierait à se faire pardonner et à apprendre à connaître Devon. Il deviendrait ami avec cet homme qu'il enviait et ne manquerait plus rien de la vie de sa Déesse. Il resterait à coté d'elle et serait même son témoin si elle devait épouser Carter.

Après un ou deux mois, les choses reprirent leur cours. Derek et Pénélope se reparlaient, mais elle restait sur ses gardes. Ils n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'avant et ne le seraient peut-être jamais plus. Il lui avait demandé pardon, lui avait tout raconté.

Elle l'avait écouté patiemment et lui avait dit qu'elle savait que tôt ou tard il aurait fini par reprendre ses esprits. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui pardonnait mais qu'il leur faudrait du temps pour retrouver cette complicité qu'ils avaient avant. Quand Devon travaillait, ils passaient des soirées à regarder des films, à manger du pop corn mais ils n'étaient plus seuls. Reid y participait aussi.

Derek et Devon étaient devenus amis et cela leur arrivait d'aller faire du sport ensemble.

Morgan avait l'impression pour la première fois depuis longtemps, que tout irait bien dans sa vie, qu'il retrouverait sa meilleure amie.

En ce qui concernait Savannah, quand il la voyait, et c'était plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, elle tentait de le séduire, de l'embrasser et de finir au lit avec lui.

Derek n'était plus dupe. Elle n'était pas enceinte et cherchait par tous les moyens à le devenir. Le moment arriverait où elle devrait s'expliquer sur le fait qu'elle ne le prévenait jamais quand elle devait faire une échographie, qu'elle y allait toute seule et lui ramenait des clichés. Elle devrait aussi dire pourquoi son ventre n'avait pas l'air de s'arrondir.

Elle l'appelait souvent, lui disant qu'elle se sentait mal, ou qu'elle avait besoin de son aide pour quelque chose que son état ne lui permettait plus de faire elle-même. Derek jouait patiemment son jeu. Il attendait le moment de la démasquer.

Elle venait au bureau, essayait de se montrer plus gentille avec tout le monde. Elle avait même fait des excuses à Pénélope et aux sœurs de Derek. Elle avait appelé Mme Morgan une ou deux fois en lui promettant de venir lui rendre visite à Chicago avec Derek. Mme Morgan l'écoutait mais savait très bien à quoi s'en tenir. Son fils leur avait tout dit sur Savannah et ses manipulations.

* * *

Il était 21h30 et alors que l'équipe revenait d'une enquête au Texas et que l'avion allait atterrir, Reid reçut un appel. Morgan qui était en train de discuter avec lui, s'interrompit le temps que le jeune génie répondit :

« Dr Spencer Reid, j'écoute … il est avec moi …. Bon très bien, donnez-moi une seconde. »

Reid n'avait pas raccroché et s'adressa à Morgan

« Viens avec moi, Morgan. »

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent au fond de l'avion où ils pouvaient parler en toute discrétion.

Reid dit à son interlocuteur :

« Morgan est avec moi, je vous mets sur haut parleur comme ça il pourra entendre ce que vous avez d'aussi important à nous dire. »

Reid activa le mode conférence et attendit de savoir ce que l'inconnu au bout du fil leur voulait.

« Bonjour Morgan, Dr Reid, je suis Ryan Perkins. Je suis le co-équipier et l'ami de Devon. Il m'avait donné vos coordonnées en cas d'urgence. Je devais vous appeler s'il y avait un problème et faire en sorte que vous soyez à coté de Pénélope si je devais lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Morgan, affolé

— On a fait une descente dans un squat et Devon a été blessé…

— Comment va-t-il ? interrogea Reid

— Je ne sais pas, mais c'est pas joli. Quand les ambulanciers l'ont emmené, il était inconscient. Ils ont dû le réanimer plusieurs fois sur place afin de le stabiliser avant de le transporter à l'hôpital. Je dois l'annoncer à Pénélope. C'est ce qui a été convenu avec Devon mais vous devez être là pour la soutenir et la conduire à l'hôpital.

— On est dans l'avion, on ne tardera pas à atterrir. Dès qu'on arrive à Quantico, on vous contacte, dit Morgan.

— Ok, j'attends votre appel. »

Derek tint sa tête entre ses deux mains et dit à Reid :

« Elle va être effondrée en entendant la nouvelle, Reid. Elle aura besoin de nous tous. On devrait le dire aux autres. »

Reid hocha la tête et ils allèrent avertir l'équipe de ce qui s'était passé. Ils étaient tous sous le choc et inquiet pour Devon. Ils se tracassaient aussi pour Garcia. Comment allait-elle prendre les choses ? Elle était si sensible et aimait tellement Devon. Ils priaient tous pour qu'il survécût à ses blessures. Le reste du vol fut très silencieux, chacun était perdu dans ses pensées, Rossi psalmodiait des phrases incompréhensibles en italien. Il devait surement être en train de prier. Derek, lui, ne pensait qu'à sa Babygirl. Elle aurait besoin de soutien. Il ne tenait pas à la voir triste ou dévastée. Devon devait se battre et survivre.

Dès que le jet toucha le tarmac, l'équipe se précipita vers les SUV et roulèrent à tombeau ouvert jusqu'aux bureaux du FBI. Dans l'ascenseur, Reid composa le numéro de Ryan. Il savait que Pénélope serait dans le bull pen à les attendre.

Comme prévu, Pénélope les entendait assise au bureau de Reid, elle jouait à un jeu vidéo sur son ordinateur. Elle leva la tête en les attendant approcher. A la mine qu'ils faisaient, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Derek mit sa main sur son épaule, tandis que Reid lui tendit le téléphone. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle lâchait le téléphone qui se fracassa sur le sol et prit son visage entre ses mains pour pleurer.

« Allez Babygirl. Ça va aller, tu verras. Il s'en sortira. On doit aller à l'hôpital maintenant. » dit-il doucement à Pénélope, la main toujours sur son épaule. Elle se leva péniblement et se laissa guider par Derek. Elle était en état de choc.

Hotch conduisait, Rossi était assis à l'avant, Derek et Pénélope s'étaient installés à l'arrière. Reid, Prentiss et JJ étaient à abord d'un autre véhicule.

Pendant tout le trajet, Pénélope s'était accroché à Derek, qui lui caressait le bras pour l'apaiser. Elle était inconsolable. La chemise de Derek en était déjà trempée. Quand ils arrivèrent, Pénélope se laissa encore guida par Derek qui la serrait fort contre son flanc pour la soutenir. Elle était tellement inquiète que ses jambes risqueraient de céder à n'importe quel moment mais Derek serait là pour la rattraper en cas de chute. Une infirmière leur indiqua la direction de la salle d'attente. Elle n'avait aucune information sur l'état de santé de Devon mais promit qu'elle se renseignerait et reviendrait vers eux.

Ryan faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente quand l'équipe de profilers arriva. Il se précipita vers Pénélope, la prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

« Je suis désolé Pen, il a surgi de nulle part et s'est mis à tirer. On n'a pas pu réagir assez vite et Devon a été touché plusieurs fois. Mais c'est un battant, tu le connais, il ira bien. Il ne t'abandonnerait jamais. »

Pénélope accueillit cette étreinte amicale et ses paroles réconfortantes avec beaucoup d'espoir. Elle priait pour que Dieu ne lui enlevât pas l'homme de sa vie. Comment ferait-elle sans lui.

Ryan salua les membres de l'équipe et se présenta. Ils en firent de même et s'assirent. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à patienter et à prier.

* * *

 **Merci à mes fidèles reviewers (Emilie, Lenika, Miss Homme Enceinte 2) et à tous les lecteurs.  
**

 **Vous pouvez arrêter de lire ici, puisque Derek a quitté Savannah. C'est ce que nous voulions tous. ;-)**

 **ou vous pouvez continuer la lecture et découvrir ce que mon imagination débordante vous a concocté. :-o**

 **Comment les choses vont-elles tourner?**

 **A vos reviews.**

 **RikiCa**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

L'infirmière qui les avait reçus plus tôt vint leur annoncer que Devon était sorti du bloc opératoire, qu'il était en salle de réveil et que tout s'était bien passé.

Pénélope fut soulagée. Elle demanda timidement si elle pouvait le voir. Elle voulait être avec lui lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

L'infirmière l'informa qu'elle ne pourrait pas le voir avant quelques heures car les médecins devaient surveiller les suites de l'opération régulièrement et qu'elle serait avertie dès qu'elle pourrait y aller.

Pénélope, qui était toujours restée à coté de Derek, se réfugia dans ses bras en sanglotant. Toute la pression due à cette attente interminable devait maintenant sortir.

« Tu as entendu ce que l'infirmière a dit. Ça va aller maintenant. Il va s'en sortir. Ne pleure plus Princesse. »

Soudain, une alarme retentit dans les haut-parleurs. Des médecins, au moins trois, étaient appelés pour un code bleu.

Pénélope eut un mauvais pressentiment.

« Je suis sûre que c'est pour Devon. Quelque chose ne va pas. Je le sens. »

Les autres l'entouraient et essayaient de la rassurer tant bien que mal. Elle ne voulait rien entendre. Elle pleurait et ne pouvait arrêter.

Un médecin pénétra dans la salle d'attente une heure plus tard. Pénélope s'était déjà calmée Elle était assise entre Morgan et Reid. Elle somnolait la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Morgan et Reid lui tenait la main.

Le médecin dit :

«Devon Carter? »

Morgan réveilla doucement Pénélope. Ils se mirent tous debout pour entendre ce que le docteur avait à leur dire.

* * *

Un cri déchirant brisa le silence qui régnait dans l'hôpital. Savannah entendit le cri et se reprocha de la salle d'attente. Elle se cacha dans un coin et observa la scène.

A en croire sa réaction, Pénélope était vraiment amoureuse de Devon et semblait dévastée par la nouvelle de son décès.

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Le but premier avait eu la réaction escomptée mais elle réalisait maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas tenu compte d'un autre facteur. La voie était désormais libre pour que Derek et Pénélope se missent ensemble.

Derek essayait de la consoler. Il tenait Pénélope dans ses bras et essayait de la contenir. Elle s'agitait, donnait des coups de poings dans tous les sens. Il tentait de la bercer, lui parlait à l'oreille mais rien ne semblait la calmer. Elle pleurait, hurlait sa douleur, sa colère.

Reid prit le relais, mais n'ayant pas la même force que Derek, il reçut plusieurs coups.

Derek hurla à une des infirmières :

« Vous attendez quoi pour lui donner quelque chose pour la calmer ?! »

Il tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait l'air tellement triste.

Savannah regarda les autres membres de l'équipe. JJ et Emily s'étaient mises à l'écart. Elles pleuraient à chaudes larmes, dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Rossi et Hotch entouraient Reid et Pénélope. Ces hommes, sachant si bien masquer leurs émotions d'habitude, avaient le regard brillant et retenaient visiblement leurs larmes. Reid pleurait ouvertement avec Garcia.

Savannah fixa son regard sur Pénélope une nouvelle fois. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux. La femme qu'elle détestait tant était anéantie. Elle se sentit tellement coupable.

Une infirmière revint avec une seringue et elle administra un produit à Pénélope. Elle semblait avoir de moins en moins de force pour se débattre et se laissa finalement aller, emportée par le sommeil.

Un brancardier arriva, suivi d'un docteur et elle fut installée dans un lit.

L'infirmière et le brancardier l'emmenèrent tandis que le docteur s'entretenait avec l'équipe.

Un homme était resté en retrait, assis sur une chaise, les yeux dans le vide. Savannah ne l'avait jamais vu avant mais vu le gilet pare-balles qu'il portait, il devait être un représentant de la loi et travaillait avec Devon au DEA.

Emily et JJ suivirent le médecin dans la chambre de Pénélope et les hommes de l'équipe restèrent dans la salle d'attente.

Derek s'assit par terre contre un mur, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, la tête entre les mains. Reid, Hotch et Rossi s'assirent à coté de l'homme au gilet pare-balles et essayaient de le sortir de sa torpeur.

Savannah s'approcha de Derek et s'accroupit devant lui. Il ne réagit pas à sa présence alors elle posa la main sur son épaule.

Il leva les yeux et la regarda :

« J'ai appris la nouvelle. Je suis vraiment désolée.

— Arrête ton cinéma Savannah, dit-il doucement. De toutes les personnes que tu connais, Pénélope serait la dernière avec laquelle tu te montrais compatissante, ajouta-t-il sèchement.

— Je t'assure, je suis sincère. Comment va-t-elle ? Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

— Honnêtement, je n'ai pas le droit, ni le temps de penser à moi, ni d'avoir des états d'âme en ce moment. Je dois me concentrer sur Pénélope, je dois réfléchir pour savoir comment je vais faire pour la soutenir de mon mieux, pour être le meilleur ami que je n'aurais jamais dû cesser d'être, surtout maintenant. Je ne sais pas si elle va s'en remettre. Il était tout pour elle. Comment on va faire pour lui donner l'envie de continuer à vivre alors qu'elle vient de perdre l'homme de sa vie ? » dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Savannah s'était-elle trompée ? Derek avait-il dit la vérité quand il certifiait que Garcia était sa meilleure amie ?

Et ce fut à ce moment que Savannah comprit. Derek était dans le même état que tous les autres. Ils partageaient tous la douleur de leur amie et voulaient l'apaiser mais n'y parvenaient pas. L'impuissance et l'incompréhension se lisaient sur le visage de tous.

Derek pensait en ami et surtout en tant que membre d'une équipe. Ils devraient tous maintenant faire front pour l'aider à surmonter son deuil.

Il ne s'était donc pas déclaré à Pénélope. Le ferait-il un jour ?

Savannah se sentit d'autant plus coupable. Elle avait essayé de briser une si belle amitié. Derek tenait tellement à cet amour filial qu'il ne risquerait jamais de le briser en avouant ses réels sentiments à Pénélope. Il préférerait l'avoir dans sa vie comme une amie plutôt que de vivre sans elle. Quelqu'un ressentirait-il un jour de tels sentiments pour elle ?

« Ma garde est terminée, j'étais sur le point de rentrer à la maison, mais si tu veux je peux rester avec toi.

— Non merci Savannah. C'est gentil de le proposer. C'est pas pour te blesser mais c'est mieux si les personnes qu'elle voit autour d'elle, quand elle se réveille, sont des personnes qu'elle apprécie et en qui elle a confiance.

— Oui, oui. Je comprends. Je t'appellerai demain. Je dois absolument te parler.

— Savannah, c'est vraiment pas le moment. » dit Derek, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses énièmes tentatives pour le piéger.

« On parlera après, quand tout cela sera fini. On aura beaucoup de choses à faire. Il faudra contacter la famille de Devon et prendre toutes les dispositions pour les funérailles. Je t'appellerai quand je serai prêt, conclut-il

— Non, ça ne peut pas attendre. Ce que j'ai à te dire est vraiment important. Je te promets. »

Derek la regarda attentivement. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle était sincère. Qu'y avait-il de si important qui ne pouvait attendre quelques jours ?

« D'accord, je passerai chez toi demain après-midi, dit Derek

— Merci beaucoup, à demain Derek. » répondit-elle soulagée.

Derek avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé chez Savannah. Elle avait l'air sincère quand elle avait demandé des nouvelles de Garcia. Elle semblait aussi soulagée qu'il eût accepté de lui rendre visite le lendemain. De plus, elle l'avait appelé Derek et non Bébé comme elle s'était obstinée à le faire après leur rupture. Avait-elle enfin compris que tout était fini et renoncer à lui ?

Il était vraiment curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

* * *

 **Je sais que c'est bien triste tout ça.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews.**

 **Emilie, désolée pour la frustration. On se croyait débarrassé mais ...  
**

 **xNeurotic , j'essaierai de moins abuser du subjonctif imparfait.**

 **Lenika, lo siento porque yo sé que te gustaba Devon.**

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2, tu es servie toi qui aimes les émotions.**

 **Et si je faisais une pause maintenant? lol**

 **A demain.  
**

 **J'accepte toujours les idées pour ma prochaine histoire en PM**

 **RikiCassie**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut et bonne lecture à tous, followers et fidèles reviewers.**

* * *

Chapitre 15

JJ vint avertir les hommes de l'équipe que Pénélope commençait à reprendre connaissance.

Ryan avait quitté l'hôpital pour retourner au bureau et faire son rapport à propos de la descente qui avait si mal tourné.

Les hommes suivirent JJ jusqu'à la chambre où se trouvait Pénélope et Reid fut le premier à s'installer à coté du lit.

Quand Pénélope réussit à ouvrir les yeux, elle regarda Reid surprise. La mémoire lui revint et elle fondit en larmes. Reid la prit dans ses bras, lui susurrant des paroles à l'oreille.

Derek ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait à Pénélope, mais il remarqua que la blonde endeuillée semblait se calmer en les entendant.

Un médecin arriva dans la chambre et demanda à parler à l'un d'entre eux pour lui expliquer comment gérer la situation par la suite.

Derek se porta volontaire et suivit le docteur dans le couloir.

« Madame Garcia peut sortir tout de suite. Je vous donne une prescription pour des calmants. Vous pourrez lui en donner si elle refait une nouvelle crise comme celle à laquelle nous avons assistée tout à l'heure. Veillez à ce qu'elle mange, qu'elle se repose. Ne la laissez pas toute seule, du moins, pas tout de suite. D'ici une semaine, si vous voyez qu'elle va mieux, vous pourrez la laisser reprendre sa vie normale. Si vous remarquez qu'elle se replie sur elle-même, qu'elle n'a plus goût à rien, qu'elle ne veut pas quitter son lit ou retourner au travail, prenez rendez-vous chez un thérapeute, cela pourrait être une dépression et elle devra recevoir des soins et un traitement. Bon courage.

— Merci, Docteur » dit Derek qui prit l'ordonnance et serra la main du médecin.

Il devait en parler aux autres et prendre une décision pour savoir si Pénélope pourrait rester dans son appartement tout de suite, entourée de tous les souvenirs qu'elle y avait partagés avec Devon, ou si elle devait aller chez un membre de l'équipe. Dans les deux cas, ils ne la laisseraient pas seule une minute, ils pourraient se relayer pour garder un œil sur elle et la soutenir.

Derek revint dans la chambre. Reid était maintenant en retrait et avait laissé la place à Emily et JJ, qui étaient assises chacune d'un coté du lit. Elles lui parlaient, lui caressaient les cheveux ou lui tenaient la main. Elle avait les yeux fermés, mais pleurait en silence. Elle était beaucoup plus calme qu'à l'instant où le médecin lui avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle.

Derek s'approcha du lit, lui caressa la joue, essuyant ses larmes par la même occasion et lui murmura :

« Babygirl, le docteur dit que tu peux quitter l'hôpital si tu veux. Tu es prête ou tu veux encore rester ? »

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux au son de sa voix, Derek eut le cœur brisé. Les yeux de sa Déesse, habituellement si pétillants, étaient vitreux et tristes.

« Je veux partir. Je veux rentrer chez moi, dit-elle doucement

— Comme tu veux Princesse, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

— Je vais chercher la voiture, je vous attends à l'entrée » dit Hotch en quittant la chambre. Les hommes en firent de même pour laisser de l'intimité à Pénélope qui devait se changer. Les infirmières lui avaient mis une blouse de l'hôpital quand elles l'avaient installée dans sa chambre. Elles pensaient que vu l'état de Pénélope, il faudrait plus que quelques heures pour qu'elle se calmât et qu'elle passerait sans doute la nuit à l'hôpital, le temps de réaliser tout ce qui s'était passé et de reprendre ses esprits.

Une aide-soignante était entrée dans la chambre avec un fauteuil roulant sur lequel était posé un sac en papier qui contenait les vêtements que portait Pénélope quand elle était arrivée à l'hôpital.

JJ, Emily et Pénélope rejoignirent les autres à l'entrée comme convenu.

C'était Emily qui poussait le fauteuil dans lequel Pénélope était assise, comme l'exigeait le règlement de l'hôpital pour les patients sur le départ.

Ils quittèrent tous l'endroit. Cette fois, Reid était dans le même véhicule que Pénélope. Elle était assise à l'arrière entre ses deux fidèles gardes du corps.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Pénélope, elle dit qu'elle avait besoin d'une douche. JJ et Emily préparaient la table. Elles s'étaient arrêtées en chemin pour prendre des plats à emporter dans un restaurant asiatique. Ils devaient veiller à ce que Pénélope s'alimentât.

Pendant que les filles s'affairaient dans la cuisine et que Pénélope était dans la chambre, Derek jeta un œil autour de lui. Il n'avait pas mis les pieds chez elle depuis plusieurs mois. La dernière fois qu'il était venu dans son appartement remontait à une semaine avant la Saint-Valentin et ce fameux diner après lequel il avait choisi de rompre tout contact avec Pénélope.

Il secoua la tête en repensant à sa bêtise.

L'endroit n'avait pas trop changé, excepté pour la décoration. Il n'y avait plus de photos de Derek. Les photos où il apparaissait étaient des photos avec toute l'équipe. Devon, par contre, était partout. Seul, avec Pénélope, avec l'équipe.

Son regard fut attiré par une photo particulièrement belle. C'était Pénélope et Devon. Ils étaient sur leur 31, certainement à un mariage, à en juger le décor. Elle était radieuse.

Il se souvint qu'une des analystes du département informatique devait se marier et Pénélope en avait parlé à Derek car il lui fallait un cavalier parce que Sam serait en déplacement à cause de son travail. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lui finalement, elle avait rencontré Devon.

Même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, elle aurait fait appel à quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être Reid ou Rossi, puisqu'à l'époque Derek l'ignorait royalement.

Derek soupira et balaya du regard les autres photos. Il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant une photo de Pénélope et Devon avec des personnes qui devaient surement être la famille Carter. Les amoureux étaient au centre. Ils se trouvaient entre un grand blond aux yeux gris, qui avait le bras sur les épaules de Devon, et une femme noire de taille moyenne qui tenait le bras de Pénélope. Ils devaient être les parents de Devon. La mère avait un sourire éclatant. A chaque extrémité de la photo il y avait une magnifique métisse aux yeux gris et aux longs cheveux noirs bouclés. Elles étaient jumelles et devaient être les sœurs de Devon. Ils avaient l'air tous très heureux sur la photo.

Derek souriait en la regardant et entendit la voix de Pénélope :

« C'était lors de ma première rencontre avec la famille de Devon. »

Sa voix était remplie d'émotion et elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'approcha de l'étagère et pointa une photo du doigt en disant :

« Celle-ci c'est ma préférée. Notre premier weekend en amoureux. On était partis à New York. Il avait pris des vacances exprès pour ça. Il a été tellement gentil. Il a supporté mes quatre heures de shopping sans sourciller, il m'a donné son avis pendant d'interminables séances d'essayage et porté tous mes sacs. Il a vraiment été un amour. C'est là que j'ai su qu'il était le bon. »

Elle éclata en sanglots et Derek la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. JJ vint leur dire qu'il était temps de manger. Pénélope refusa mais ils insistèrent pour qu'elle avalât au moins quelques bouchées. Elle céda à leur demande.

Le diner fut silencieux. Les collègues de Pénélope l'observaient de temps en temps. Elle paraissait perdue et distante. Ils ne savaient pas trop quel sujet aborder. Même Reid, qui trouvait toujours un sujet de discussion en lançant des statistiques à la volée, restait muet.

Après le repas, ils se rendirent tous au salon avec une tasse, du thé pour les filles et du café pour les garçons. Ils s'assirent mais Pénélope resta debout, faisant le tour du salon en regardant les photos. Il y en avait tellement. Elle se tourna vers eux et dit :

« S'il vous plait, on pourrait aller ailleurs. Je sens que je vais devenir folle. Il est partout, je le vois partout, je le sens dans chaque recoin de l'appartement. Je ne pourrai pas dormir dans ce lit sans lui. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne reviendra jamais… »

La dernière phrase était chuchotée. Elle tomba à genoux, le visage entre les mains. Cette fois, c'était un torrent de larmes, des pleurs de plus en plus forts.

Ils se précipitèrent autour d'elle, pour la calmer. Derek alla prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine et sortit des pilules de sa poche. Il lui en donna une en lui tendant le verre.

« Avale ça Babygirl. Ça t'aidera à te calmer et à dormir. Tu dois te reposer. »

Elle accepta le médicament et se laissa guider jusqu'au canapé où elle fut allongée. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Hotch fit signe à l'équipe de le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Ils devaient discuter. Pénélope ne pouvait pas rester dans son appartement, cette tragédie était trop récente et cela ne faisait qu'empirer pour elle de repenser à tous ces moments qu'elle y avait passé avec lui. Elle l'avait bien dit, elle ne pourrait plus dormir dans son lit.

Après un long débat, Derek proposa :

« Installez-vous tous chez moi. Il y a de la place pour tout le monde. Et là-bas, elle n'a aucun souvenir avec Devon.

— Mais Savannah, tu lui demandes pas son avis ? Je pense qu'elle ne va pas sauter de joie de nous avoir sous son toit 24 heures sur 24, fit remarquer JJ.

— Je parle de ma nouvelle maison. Je ne vis plus avec Savannah. J'ai déménagé depuis quelques semaines déjà. Nous avons rompu.

— Mais …. Je ne comprends pas. Elle vient toujours te rendre visite au bureau. Elle fait même des efforts avec Pénélope. Je pensais que tout allait bien entre vous. Je pensais qu'elle avait enfin accepté votre relation, dit Emily, surprise.

— Tout ça, c'était du cinéma. Je vais tout vous raconter mais pas maintenant. L'urgence est de déplacer Pénélope le plus vite possible. Elle ne peut pas rester ici.

— Morgan a raison. Il faut un changement de décor à Chaton. On fait comme il a dit. On prend nos quartiers dans sa nouvelle maison. » trancha Rossi.

Les autres hochèrent la tête pour monter leur approbation et les filles commencèrent à s'activer afin de préparer les affaires dont Pénélope aurait besoin.

* * *

 **Si vous trouvez que l'histoire est trop longue, dites-le moi en PM.**

 **A vos reviews!**

 **RikiCa**

 **PS: Il est temps de commencer une autre histoire, mais mon cerveau me dit qu'il faut faire une pause: aucune idée d'amorce. Si vous en avez, elles sont les bienvenues.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Le lendemain, à son réveil, Pénélope était un peu déboussolée. Elle était dans une chambre inconnue mais tellement familière. Une lampe de chevet avec des franges sur l'abat-jour, ses couleurs préférées au mur, un grand dressing où ses vêtements et ses chaussures étaient rangées, ses accessoires sur une commode kitsch qu'elle n'aurait pas mieux choisie elle-même. Où était-elle ? Que c'était-il passé entre le moment où elle s'était allongée sur son canapé et maintenant ?

Elle appela timidement Spencer, puis JJ, puis Emily et enfin Derek. Quelqu'un frappa quelques secondes plus tard et ouvrit la porte.

C'était Derek.

Elle avait l'air perdue. Il approcha et s'assit sur le lit.

« Bonjour Princesse. Bien dormi ?

— Bonjour Derek. Cette pilule fait des merveilles. J'ai dormi comme un loir. Mais où sommes-nous ? Chez Rossi ?

— Non, on est chez moi » répondit-il.

Elle paniqua et voulut se lever mais Derek la retint et lui dit :

« Tu es dans la chambre que j'ai préparé pour TOI dans MA maison. Je vis ici maintenant. Seul. J'ai laissé l'autre maison à Savannah. »

Elle sembla se calmer et se recoucha.

« Tu n'avais pas parlé d'une autre maison ?! lui fit-elle remarquer

— Mais si, tu savais que cette maison existait, je l'ai depuis des années, mais je n'y ai jamais habité.

— Oh, dit-elle doucement. C'est sur que personne d'autre que moi ne pourrait apprécier une telle déco » dit-elle en rigolant.

Derek rit aussi avec elle. Il était content qu'elle se sentit un peu mieux.

« Je suis content que ça te plaise. Les autres se sont tous installés ici. Ils sont dans la cuisine pour prendre le p'tit dèj, tu viens ?

— J'ai pas trop faim, répondit-elle

— Pénélope ! dit-il d'un ton rempli de réprobation. Tu dois manger.

— Ok, Ok ! Donne-moi dix minutes et j'arrive.

— Je t'attends dans le couloir. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te perdes. La maison est grande et tu ne la connais pas encore. » dit-il en se levant pour quitter la chambre.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, les autres les attendaient avec du café, des toasts, des œufs brouillés et du bacon et des fruits frais.

Derek et Pénélope s'installèrent et partagèrent le repas avec leurs amis.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Rossi s'aventura enfin à aborder un sujet sensible.

« Chaton, j'ai appelé la famille de Devon pour les prévenir.

— Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Pénélope. Je suis tellement égoïste. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Je les ai complètement oubliés » s'accusa-t-elle en se tenant la tête. Elle avait déjà les larmes aux yeux.

« Ne sois pas si dure avec toi-même, Chaton. Ils comprennent tout à fait et ne t'en veulent pas. Au contraire, ils sont très inquiets pour toi. Ils prennent l'avion dans deux heures. Ils vont loger chez moi. Dès leur arrivée, ils viendront ici pour discuter de l'organisation des funérailles. Je sais que c'est très dur pour toi, mais ils veulent que tu aies ton mot à dire. Après tout, tu étais la femme de sa vie. »

En entendant ces mots, les larmes de Pénélope redoublèrent d'intensité. Reid vint la réconforter.

Hotch reçut un appel et s'éloigna du groupe. Quand il raccrocha, il fit signe à Rossi et à Derek.

« On a un problème, chuchota-t-il. L'hôpital ne semble pas prêt à nous rendre la dépouille de Devon dans l'immédiat. Ils doivent procéder à une autopsie pour les besoins de l'enquête du DEA comme le veut la procédure mais en plus ils auraient ouvert une enquête au sein de leurs services à propos d'une éventuelle erreur médicale. Ils ont la forte conviction que Devon aurait pu survivre à ses blessures si tout avait été fait dans les règles lors de son opération. »

Derek tourna brièvement la tête pour regarder Pénélope puis s'adressa à ses patrons :

« Je pense que pour Pénélope la mort de Devon est injuste, mais on lui dit en plus qu'elle aurait pu être évitée et que quelqu'un a fait une erreur, elle sera encore plus dévastée. Ne lui disons rien pour le moment. Attendons d'avoir les conclusions de l'enquête. »

Il reçut un hochement de tête pour toute réponse.

Les parents et les sœurs de Devon arrivèrent chez Derek et se présentèrent aux membres de l'équipe. Ils retirèrent dans le bureau de Derek avec Pénélope afin de discuter des formalités pour l'enterrement. Ils informèrent Pénélope qu'il leur avait été proposé un enterrement militaire avec les honneurs, ce qu'ils étaient prêts à accepter. Pénélope n'y voyait aucune objection. Elle voulait une petite réception après les funérailles où chacun pourrait dire un mot, raconter son meilleur souvenir avec Devon. Elle avait prévu de faire un film avec toutes les photos et les vidéos qu'elle avait prises. Les sœurs de Devon, Deanne et Darlen, adoraient cette idée.

Pour des raisons pratiques, leur mère avait fait numériser tous leurs albums et tous leurs films de famille il y avait quelques années de cela et elles avaient justement amené les disques durs où elle stockait toutes ces images.

Rossi avait préparé à déjeuner et ils partagèrent le repas avec la famille Carter.

Après le repas, les Carter partirent avec Rossi pour se reposer et Pénélope se mit à travailler sur le film. JJ et Emily avaient fait un saut chez elle pour récupérer son ordinateur et ses disques durs. Elle s'installa dans le bureau de Derek avec Reid. Il lui fallait une présence et un soutien afin d'être forte pour faire ce film en hommage à l'amour de sa vie.

Derek vint dire au revoir à Pénélope car il devait aller voir Savannah.

« Babygirl, je dois sortir un moment. Ce ne sera pas long. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler et je serai là en une fraction de seconde. » dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle lui sourit et lui dit :

« Et tu comptes faire comment ? Tu vas te téléporter ? »

Derek ricana. Elle n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour et sa répartie. Ils retrouvaient petit à petit ce lien qui avait été rompu.

Reid avait cette lueur dans le regard qui disait qu'il allait commencer un de ses exposés interminables. L'histoire de la téléportation allait l'emmener sans aucun doute à leur sortir toute l'histoire de la série Star Trek et relever toutes les incohérences scientifiques ou techniques

« Techniquement … , commença-t-il

— Relaxe Reid, c'était une blague, » l'interrompit Morgan avant de quitter le bureau.

Il entendit Pénélope lui dire qu'elle voulait bien entendre ce qu'il avait à dire à propos de la téléportation. Il secoua la tête en se disant qu'elle était vraiment exceptionnelle. Spencer était habitué à être interrompu par Morgan et ne se vexait plus, il savait que ce n'était pas méchant mais Pénélope voulait toujours rattraper les maladresses de Derek. Elle venait de perdre l'homme de sa vie mais se préoccupait des sentiments des autres au point de vouloir écouter tout le verbiage incompréhensible de Reid.

Quand Savannah ouvrit la porte à Derek, elle était en larmes.

Derek voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter, tant elle était effondrée, mais il se ravisa.

« Que se passe-t-il Savannah ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

Quand elle leva les yeux pour le regard, Derek vit dans ses yeux quelque chose qu'il n'y avait jamais vu auparavant : le regret.

« Derek, tu vas me haïr. J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible. » dit-elle et se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

« J'ai vraiment perdu la tête et je viens de briser la vie de quelqu'un et ma carrière aussi. »

Derek ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait. Il lui prit la main et la guida dans le salon. Il la fit s'asseoir et lui dit :

« Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles. Tu dois reprendre du début et tout me raconter. »

* * *

 **A vos reviews !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Avertissement: les rares connaissances que j'ai de la médecine me viennent des séries Urgences et Grey's Anatomy donc soyez indulgents.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **RikiCa**

* * *

Chapitre 17

 _Savannah avait été bipée pour une urgence au bloc. Elle se prépara et entra dans la salle d'opération. Elle allait opérer en solo. L'hôpital était en manque d'effectif, il n'y avait donc aucun interne pour la seconder et elle n'aurait qu'une seule infirmière de bloc pour l'aider._

 _Elle en aurait pour des heures. Elle s'agissait d'un polytraumatisé par balles. C'était l'occasion pour elle de montrer ses talents._

 _Quand elle arriva, elle jeta un œil sur le patient. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. C'était Devon, le petit ami de Pénélope._

 _Elle ne devait pas laisser paraître qu'elle le connaissait. Le conseil d'administration préconisait aux chirurgiens de ne pas opérer des patients qu'ils connaissaient car le fait d'être trop impliqué provoquait souvent des erreurs médicales et l'hôpital ne pouvait plus se permettre de procès longs, couteux et surtout médiatiques._

 _Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Si elle disait qu'elle connaissait Devon, il leur faudrait au moins 30 minutes pour mobiliser et préparer un autre chirurgien. Elle avait décidé de se taire et de l'opérer._

 _Elle ferait de son mieux pour le sauver._

 _Il perdait beaucoup de sang. Elle se concentra et commença l'opération. Elle avait localisé les sources des hémorragies et s'activait pour les stopper._

 _Elle pensa à Pénélope. Celle à cause de qui elle avait perdu l'homme de sa vie._

 _Une rage s'empara d'elle. Pénélope tournait peut-être autour de Derek mais Savannah avait vu qu'elle tenait un peu à Devon. Elle tenait sa vengeance. Elle montrerait à Pénélope ce que cela faisait de perdre quelqu'un qui comptait pour elle. Elle saurait ce que la doctoresse avait ressenti lorsque Derek avait quitté la maison malgré toutes ses supplications et l'annonce de sa grossesse._

 _L'infirmière ne se rendrait compte de rien et l'anesthésiste était trop occupé à surveiller les constantes du patient et sa saturation en oxygène._

 _Elle fit des points pour suturer certains vaisseaux qui saignaient mais ne s'appliqua pas comme elle l'aurait fait dans un autre cas. Elle savait que les points ne tiendraient pas, mais le temps qu'ils lâchassent, l'opération serait terminée et elle ne serait plus en charge de Devon. Il serait en salle de réveil, surveillé par d'autres médecins qui s'occuperaient des suites post-op. Il ne survivrait pas à une telle hémorragie interne._

 _En quittant le bloc, elle avait déjà des remords._

 _Pourquoi avait-elle succombé à sa rage et son désir de vengeance au point de trahir son serment d'Hippocrate et avait négligé les soins prodigués à un homme innocent ?_

 _« Je ne provoquerai jamais la mort délibérément. » Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête._

 _Ce sentiment de culpabilité fut décuplé lorsqu'elle vit la réaction de Pénélope. Elle était réellement amoureuse de Devon._

 _Sa conversation avec Derek finit par la convaincre qu'elle venait de commettre l'irréparable. Elle avait tué un homme qu'elle aurait pu aisément sauver. Elle venait de détruire la vie de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa rivale jusqu'à ici, à tort. Ce que Pénélope et Derek appelait amitié, l'était vraiment. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre, du moins, avant que Savannah suggérât à Derek de rompre ses liens avec l'analyste._

 _Sa garde était terminée et elle rentrait chez elle, puisque Derek lui avait fait remarquer que sa présence ne ferait que perturber la jeune femme nouvellement endeuillée._

 _Elle s'installa à une table de la salle de repos, papier et stylo en main. Il lui fallut un quart d'heure avant d'écrire ses premiers mots, mais une fois lancée, elle finit sa correspondance en quelques minutes. Elle confia le courrier à une infirmière en lui donnant des instructions et quitta l'hôpital après avoir vidé son casier dans les vestiaires._

« Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'as-tu fait Savannah ? Dis-moi que tu as inventé toute cette histoire. » dit Derek incrédule.

Il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. Son ex-compagne venait de lui avouer avoir délibérément saboté l'opération de Devon, consciente des conséquences funestes.

« Tu te rends compte que je ne peux pas taire ce que tu viens de me dire ? demanda-t-il en criant

— Je sais, je voulais juste te le dire moi-même. J'ai écrit une lettre à la direction de l'hôpital pour me dénoncer. Je sais qu'ils ont ouvert une enquête suite à cela.

J'ai passé la matinée à mettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires car je vais me rendre à la police. Mais je devais te parler avant, je voulais t'expliquer pourquoi je l'avais fait. Je devais soulager ma conscience et te demander pardon, dit-elle en pleurant.

— M'expliquer quoi, Savannah ? Il n'y a aucune raison qui puisse expliquer le meurtre d'un innocent qui ne t'avait absolument rien fait. Me demander pardon ? C'est pas auprès de moi que tu devrais t'expliquer ! » cria Derek.

Il était hors de lui mais surtout effondré. C'était une fois de plus sa faute si la vie de sa Babygirl venait de se briser. L'homme de vie était mort parce que son ex avait en décidé ainsi par pure vengeance. Pénélope devait faire face une immense perte parce que Derek l'avait fait entrer dans leur vie et lui avait donné trop de pouvoir. Il se tenait la tête, il était perdu, révolté mais surtout honteux.

« Tu as vu dans quel état est Pénélope ? Tout ça c'est de ta faute et tu veux que je te pardonne ?

— Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner mais comprends-moi. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai agis sous le coup de la colère. Je voulais qu'elle sache ce que ça fait de perdre celui qu'elle aime. Mais je t'assure que j'ai réalisé que c'était une erreur. C'était trop tard. Le mal était déjà fait. J'ai vu comment elle a réagi. Je ne pensais qu'elle l'aimait à ce point.

— Je te l'ai dit et redit. Mais tu étais tellement butée que tu t'accrochais à ta vérité, à savoir que c'était une façade et qu'en fait elle était intéressée par moi. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Savannah ? On a rompu mais je ne suis pas mort. Tu peux encore me voir. Mais elle, elle ne le verra plus jamais. »

Des larmes montaient aux yeux de Derek. Savannah, elle, n'avait cessé de pleurer depuis l'arrivée de son ex petit ami.

« Tu as pensé aux conséquences ? La carrière qui te tenait tant à cœur est brisée. Tu iras en prison. Et tu fais quoi de l'enfant que tu portes ? Il va naitre dans une cellule à cause de ta méchanceté. »

Dans toute sa colère et sa honte, Derek ne perdait pas le nord. Il tenait à la démasquer concernant cette fausse grossesse.

« Je ne suis pas enceinte, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

J'ai inventé cette grossesse pour te retenir. Je comptais faire en sorte de tomber réellement enceinte mais tu as déménagé et tu me repoussais à chaque fois que je faisais un pas vers toi. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée Derek. Je te demande pardon. »

Elle était réellement sincère pour une fois, mais Derek s'en moquait.

« J'avais compris tes manigances. Je m'en fiche que tu aies pu me manipuler, que tu m'aies menti, que tu aies essayé de me piéger en manigançant pour tomber enceinte. Mais je n'te pardonnerai jamais pour ce que tu as fait à Pénélope. Ce que tu as fait à Devon. Tu l'as tué bon sang ! »

Derek se rassit et se tint la tête entre les mains. Il pleurait.

Savannah voulut le réconforter mais elle savait très bien qu'elle ne devait pas le toucher. Il était trop en colère et trop blessé. Elle se doutait qu'il pensait que la mort de Devon était de sa faute, comme s'il avait lui-même tiré sur lui. Elle savait qu'il se disait que si Pénélope devait traverser toute cette peine et ce deuil, il en était le seul responsable. C'était dans son caractère de porter la responsabilité de quelque chose s'il avait été présent au moment du drame et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher. On avait beau le convaincre que c'était inévitable ou qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, il portait cette croix. Combien de croix portait-il déjà ? Savannah venait de lui en rajouter une.

« Je sais que lorsque Pénélope l'apprendra, elle ne voudra pas me parler, me laisser m'excuser et lui expliquer. Je lui ai écrit une lettre, tu pourrais la lui donner s'il te plait ?

J'ai déjà contacté un avocat. Il m'attend au commissariat, où je vais avouer mon crime.

Mes affaires sont rangées, j'ai loué un box. Un collègue viendra débarrasser la maison et tu pourras la garder ou la mettre en vente. Comme tu veux. C'est ta maison, tu peux en disposer maintenant. Je sors de ta vie. Si j'avais compris plus tôt et accepté notre rupture, on n'en serait pas là. C'est de ma faute tout ça. Ne t'en veux pas pour tous les crimes que moi j'ai commis. Au revoir Derek. Je t'aimerai toujours. Encore pardon. »

Elle prit son sac et quitta la maison.

Derek ne réagit pas. Il resta dans la même position, assis sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin se calmer et savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Il se leva, prit la lettre et regagna la maison dans laquelle il devrait faire face à celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde et dont il venait de ruiner la vie.

* * *

 **A vos reviews!**

 **Any prompt for my next story? PM me  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Quand Derek rentra chez lui, il prit le soin d'éviter tout le monde et se réfugia dans sa chambre.

Il se cachait dans sa propre maison. Il ne pourrait jamais plus croiser le regard de Pénélope maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité à propos de la mort de Devon.

Hotch, qui venait d'arriver avec son fils Jack, avait vu la voiture de Derek et avait demandé aux autres où il était et même Pénélope ignorait qu'il était de retour. Connaissant Morgan, en rentrant, la première chose qu'il aurait faite, aurait été de vérifier comment allait Pénélope. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il eut confirmation quand il reçut un appel d'une de ses connaissance du commissariat qui l'informait du dernier rebondissement. Savannah Hayes s'était constituée prisonnière et avait avoué le meurtre de Devon Carter.

Hotch se précipita dans la chambre de Derek. Il frappa à la porte et entra.

Derek était assis dans un fauteuil. Il leva les yeux vers Hotch mais resta silencieux.

« Morgan, je viens de recevoir un appel. J'ai appris pour Savannah. Je sais ce que tu te dis, ôte-toi ces idées de la tête tout de suite. Tu n'es en rien responsable des actes de Savannah.

— Mais Hotch, c'est à cause de moi qu'elle l'a fait. Elle voulait se venger de Pénélope à cause de moi. »

Derek avait raconté toute l'histoire à l'équipe quand ils s'étaient installés chez lui la veille.

Dès qu'il avait couché Pénélope, il avait rassemblé tout le monde dans le salon pour tout leur dire à propos de sa relation avec Savannah, les causes de son récent déménagement et les raisons pour lesquelles il s'était éloigné de sa meilleure amie.

« Toi et moi, nous savons que c'est faux. Savannah a un problème, elle est narcissique et égoïste. Elle n'a rien fait à cause de toi. Son problème est qu'elle a toujours été jalouse de Pénélope. Tu n'as rien à voir avec sa décision. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, cela n'arrange pas vraiment ses affaires que Dévon soit mort. Elle n'a pensé à personne d'autre qu'à elle en le faisant.

— Je ne vous suis pas là, Hotch, dit Derek confus.

— Si elle avait pensé à toi, elle aurait au contraire tout fait pour sauver Devon. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, Pénélope et toi allez vous rapprocher. Elle aura besoin de son meilleur ami pour la soutenir dans ces moments difficiles. En ne pensant qu'à elle-même elle a fait en sorte que son pire cauchemar devienne réalité. Vous serez plus proches que jamais maintenant.

— Ou peut-être qu'elle y a bien pensé au contraire. Pénélope ne me pardonnera jamais. Elle a atteint son but. Elle nous a séparés pour de bon, dit Derek en baissant la tête, abattu.

— Encore une fois, Pénélope n'a rien à te pardonner puisque tu n'as rien fait. Les seules choses qui pourraient vous séparer sont ta culpabilité injustifiée et ton obstination. Maintenant, viens. Henry et Jack veulent jouer à la console et tu es le seul à pouvoir jouer avec eux. Reid est trop maladroit pour ça et les jeux vidéo c'est pas mon truc. Pénélope est toujours en train de travailler sur son film et de toute façon, elle n'aura pas le cœur à ça quand elle apprendra la vérité sur Savannah.

— Vous pouvez lui annoncer? Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais me présenter devant elle pour lui en parler. Donnez-lui ça aussi. Ça vient de Savannah » dit Derek en tendant la lettre à Hotch puis il s'interrogea :

« Je me demande s'il ne serait pas judicieux de la lire avant de la donner à Pénélope. Avec Savannah, on ne sait jamais, des fois que ce qu'elle a fait ne lui suffirait pas et qu'elle voudrait blesser Pénélope encore plus. On devrait peut-être la garder pour l'instant. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Je crois qu'on devrait attendre avant de la lui donner. Elle sera assez choquée d'apprendre les vraies circonstances du décès de Devon. Donnons-lui du temps et nous la lui donnerons après les funérailles, quand elle ira mieux. » répondit Hotch, mais il ne prit pas la lettre.

Derek hocha la tête mais ne semblait pas décidé à quitter sa cachette.

« Allez Morgan. Tu dois sortir de cette chambre maintenant. Je vais lui dire. Tu ne peux pas la fuir. Elle a besoin de toi. »

Derek et Hotch allèrent trouver Pénélope dans le bureau.

« Hey Derek, tu n'es pas venu me voir quand tu es entré ? Problème de téléportation, » dit-elle en souriant.

Derek essaya de lui retourner son sourire mais sa tentative avait dû être lamentable puisque celui de Pénélope s'effaça aussi net. Elle fronça les sourcils et dit:

« Il y a un problème ?

— Babygirl, on a quelque chose à te dire » répondit Derek d'un ton solennel.

Reid se leva pour quitter la pièce mais Derek le retint.

« Non Reid. Tu dois rester. »

Derek ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir. Elle aurait besoin de réconfort, et elle refuserait surement le sien. Au moins, elle pourrait compter sur Spencer.

Hotch dit la vérité à propos de Savannah. Pénélope encaissa la nouvelle sans broncher. Seule une larme leur assura qu'elle avait bien compris ce que le chef venait d'annoncer. Elle était trop choquée pour réagir.

Derek ne supportait pas d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle. Pour lui, il serait un rappel éternel de ce que Savannah avait fait. Il était persuadé que plus il se tiendrait à l'écart d'elle, mieux elle pourrait faire son deuil.

Il quitta la pièce sans se retourner et alla rejoindre les enfants dans la salle télé où ils jouaient à la console.

L'heure du diner sonna. Rossi était de retour avec la famille de Devon.

Pendant le repas, Derek évita les regards de Pénélope et des Carter. Il ne se montra pas très bavard et ne participa pas beaucoup aux discussions.

Après avoir débarrassé la table avec Emily et JJ, il retrouva les garçons à la salle télé pendant que tous les autres prenaient le café dans le salon.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était une des sœurs de Devon. Laquelle ? Derek n'aurait pas su le dire.

« Je suis Darlen » dit-elle comme si elle savait qu'il se posait la question. Elle avait les yeux rouges, elle avait surement dû apprendre les circonstances exactes de la mort de son frère. Elle devait vouloir des explications.

« Salut Darlen, répondit-il, mal à l'aise.

— Puis-je vous parler un instant ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

— Bien sûr, » dit-il.

Il regarda les enfants et ajouta :

« On peut aller dans le bureau, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Derek lui ouvrit la porte du bureau, la laissa entrer avant lui et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il s'assit en face d'elle dans un fauteuil.

« Je viens d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé avec cette …. Savannah. Je comprends mieux votre comportement durant le diner.

— Je tiens à vous dire avant tout que je suis sincèrement navré pour la mort de votre frère.

— Merci, j'accepte vos condoléances. Je ne vous connais pas, mais pendant le diner, j'ai remarqué que vous évitiez de nous regarder dans les yeux. Je pense que vous vous sentez coupable mais vous devez savoir que ma famille et moi ne vous tenons absolument pas responsable des actes de cette femme. Cessez de vous tourmenter à ce sujet.

Devon nous a parlé de vous. Il nous a dit que vous étiez amis. Il vous appréciait beaucoup. Merci de nous recevoir chez vous et d'être présent pour Pénélope. Elle est devenue comme une sœur pour moi. »

Elle se leva, Derek en fit de même. Il fut surpris car elle le prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

« Elle aura besoin de vous quand on sera partis. Ne l'évitez pas, elle aussi. »

Elle quitta le bureau, laissant Derek planté là.

Il fut submergé par ses émotions. Il était soulagé d'apprendre que la famille Carter ne lui tenait pas rigueur, mais il ne se résolvait toujours pas à parler à Pénélope.

Plus tard, alors que tous avaient regagné leur chambre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de Derek. Il était déjà au lit. Il dit au visiteur d'entrer.

La porte s'entrouvrit doucement et la tête de Pénélope apparut :

« Je te dérange ? Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il se leva et la rejoignit à l'entrée da la chambre. Il la laissa entrer et referma la porte derrière lui. Elle s'assit sur le lit et lui fit signe de venir à coté d'elle. Il s'assit mais regardait en face de lui, évitant toujours son regard.

« Beau gosse, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu sais que tu peux tout dire à ta **Mama**? » dit-elle avec un sourire en lui prenant la main.

Il ricana tristement. Il n'y avait que Pénélope pour faire de l'humour dans un moment pareil. Elle avait choisi un des surnoms qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis tellement longtemps.

Il baissa la tête.

« Alors dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, répéta-t-elle dans un murmure.

— Comment peux-tu encore me parler Princesse ?

— Pourquoi je ne parlerais pas à mon meilleur ami ?

— Parce que c'est à cause de lui que tu as perdu l'homme de ta vie. » dit-il en la regardant cette fois. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

« As-tu tiré les balles qui ont touché Devon ? As-tu saboté son opération ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il ne répondit pas. Il secoua la tête.

« Alors ce n'est pas à cause de toi que j'ai perdu l'homme de ma vie. Derek, les responsables sont ce trafiquant de drogue qui lui a tiré dessus et ce docteur qui n'a pas fait son travail. Il s'avère que c'est ton ex et qu'elle l'a fait pour se venger de moi, mais tu n'y es pour rien. S'il te plait, ne me dis pas que tout va recommencer ! »

Il fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« Ne me dis pas qu'à cause de ce qu'a fait Savannah, je vais perdre une nouvelle fois mon meilleur ami. La première fois, je comprends que tu te sois senti obligé de le faire parce qu'elle t'a demandé de faire un choix. Mais là, je ne comprendrais pas et je ne te pardonnerai pas. Tu n'as aucun choix à faire. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'écarter de ma vie. Pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de mon ami. »

Elle se mit à pleurer. Derek n'hésita pas et la prit dans ses bras.

« Ne pleure pas Petit Cœur. Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi, je t'assure. Mais comment pourrais-tu me supporter tous les jours sans penser à Devon et à ce que Savannah a fait. Je ne veux pas t'infliger d'autres souffrances. »

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Derek afin de le regarder et lui dit :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de te voir pour penser à Devon. Je pense à lui chaque minute. Quant à Savannah. Je ne veux pas y penser. Quand je te vois, je ne pense pas à elle. Je pense à toutes ces années d'amitié. Toutes les fois où tu as été là pour moi. Comment tu as dormi sur mon canapé pendant des semaines, alors que Battle n'était plus là pour me faire du mal, comment tu t'es occupé de moi après. Comment tu me remontes toujours le moral quand je vais mal, quand je supporte plus toutes les horreurs que je vois au boulot. J'ai toujours pu compter sur toi, et je veux être sûre que cette fois encore je pourrai compter sur toi, que tu seras à mes cotés quand je devrai dire adieu à Devon, quand je ne voudrai plus rien faire parce qu'il me manque trop. Quand je ne pourrai plus dormir à cause des cauchemars, parce que je sais que ça va empirer.

— Empirer ? Tu fais déjà des cauchemars ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, Babygirl ?

— Je ne voulais pas vous déranger encore plus. Vous faites déjà tellement pour moi. Vous avez mis votre vie entre parenthèses à cause de moi. On a transformé ta maison en caserne. JJ ne voit pas trop Will. Hotch a finalement dû ramener Jack avec lui. Tu sais comment les changements d'environnement peuvent être déroutants pour les enfants. Rossi fait le va et vient entre ici et chez lui et s'occupe de la famille de Devon. Emily a abandonné son chat et ne va le voir que pour le nourrir et changer sa litière. Je ne te parle pas de Reid. Il est plus fidèle que mon ombre. Il passe au moindre de mes caprices. Après les funérailles, vous pourrez tous reprendre le cours de votre vie et vous n'aurez plus à vous sentir responsable de moi.

— Bébé, si on est tous là c'est qu'on tient à toi. Tu ferais la même chose pour nous. Quant aux garçons, c'est comme s'ils étaient en colo. Ils s'éclatent. Et puis, je n'arrêterai jamais de me sentir responsable de toi. Tu te rappelles ? Je te l'ai dit en Alaska. Je vais passer ma vie à tes cotés, pour te protéger. Je resterai avec toi-même après les funérailles. Quand tu ne pourras pas dormir, on regardera des films, ou je serai là pour chasser les cauchemars. Quand tu n'auras pas le moral, parce que Devon te manque trop, je te changerai les idées. Je te le promets. »

C'était maintenant Derek qui lui tenait la main.

« Tu es vraiment mon héros. Merci mon Prince. C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Bonne nuit.

— Bonne nuit Princesse. Si tu fais un cauchemar ou que tu n'arrives pas à dormir, tu sais où me trouver. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et quitta la chambre.

Derek se sentit un peu plus léger après sa conversation avec Pénélope car elle ne lui en voulait pas et tenait à retrouver leur amitié, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait une petite responsabilité dans tout ce qui s'était passé. Il s'endormit en repensant au baiser qu'elle venait de déposer sur sa joue et à la fin de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue en Alaska

 _« Tu sais que je t'aime Derek Morgan ?_

— _Tu sais que je t'aime Pénélope Garcia ? »_

* * *

 **A vos reviews!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Accrochez-vous! Les choses vont s'accélérer.**

 **Merci encore pour les reviews et pour votre fidélité.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **RikiCa**

* * *

Chapitre 19

Deux jours après, les funérailles de Devon avaient lieu. Il fut enterré au cimetière d'Arlington avec les honneurs comme l'avaient souhaité ses parents.

Ryan et les collègues de Devon entouraient la famille et l'équipe entourait Pénélope. Reid et Rossi étaient à ses cotés et Derek se tenait derrière elle, avec une main sur son épaule.

Après la cérémonie au cimetière, une réception fut donnée dans le manoir de Rossi.

La maison de Derek était très grande mais l'immense manoir de Rossi faisait mieux l'affaire afin d'accueillir tous ceux qui étaient venus rendre un dernier hommage à Devon.

Il y avait des militaires, puisqu'ils avaient fait partie du corps des Marines, des policiers en tenue venus de toutes les brigades, des agents du DEA, du FBI et des hommes politiques.

Ryan avait fait un magnifique témoignage sur son amitié et son travail avec Devon. Ses sœurs et ses parents avaient rappelé à quel point il était un fils dévoué et un frère aimant et protecteur.

Pénélope ne prit pas la parole car elle n'était pas en mesure de le faire. Si elle s'était montrée aussi forte jusqu'ici, elle s'effondra complètement au cimetière. Son hommage fut néanmoins le plus poignant. Le film qu'elle avait réalisé en hommage à son amour perdu retraçait toute sa vie. De son premier cri à sa cérémonie de diplôme en passant par ses premiers pas ou son bal de promo. Les extraits qu'elle avait choisis pour illustrer la période de la vie de Devon qu'elle avait partagée avec lui ne montraient qu'amour, rires, amitié et famille.

Quand les derniers convives partirent, les parents de Devon prirent Pénélope à part.

Ils réapparurent quelques minutes plus tard et saluèrent les membres de l'équipe. Les parents et les sœurs de Devon allèrent se reposer et finir de faire leurs valises car ils repartaient dans la soirée.

Derek partit à la recherche de Pénélope. Elle était assise dans la bibliothèque, la tête baissée, admirant manifestement une bague qu'elle portait à l'annulaire de sa main gauche.

« Babygirl ? Tu vas bien ? » demanda Derek.

Il était resté sur le pas de la porte. Elle leva les yeux. Ils étaient remplis de larmes.

Elle baissa la tête de nouveau et regarda sa main, qui était posée sur sa cuisse. Derek s'approcha et s'assit à coté d'elle.

« Les parents de Devon m'ont donné cette bague. C'est la bague de fiançailles de sa grand-mère paternelle. Son père l'a aussi offerte à sa mère quand ils se sont fiancés. Devon l'a demandé à ses parents parce qu'il souhaitait me demander ma main. » Elle pleurait encore plus. Derek lui caressait le dos pour la réconforter et lui dit que la bague était magnifique et semblait faite pour elle.

« Sa mère a insisté pour que je la prenne. Elle m'a dit que je devais la garder car elle n'aurait plus l'occasion d'être portée parce que la dynastie des Carter s'éteignait avec Devon. » Elle hoquetait maintenant.

Derek la prit dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller Petit Cœur. »

Comme elle ne semblait pas pouvoir se calmer, Derek partit prendre un verre d'eau et lui donna une pilule.

« Prends ça Princesse. Tu dois te reposer maintenant. »

Elle prit le comprimé et s'allongea sur le divan.

Une semaine plus tard, Pénélope quitta la maison de Derek et retourna à son appartement.

Les membres de l'équipe avait repris le travail, mais Pénélope était encore en congé.

Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à reprendre sa routine. Elle avait toujours beaucoup de mal à dormir mais ne voulait pas abuser de somnifères, ni prendre d'anxiolytiques comme le préconisait son thérapeute. Derek avait insisté pour qu'elle commençât des séances avec un professionnel le plus tôt possible. Elle n'avait l'impression de faire des progrès. Elle ne pensait qu'à dormir pour oublier, mais dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle avait d'affreux cauchemars à propos de Devon et de Savannah.

Un mois plus tard, elle n'avait toujours pas repris le travail.

Les membres de l'équipe commençaient à s'inquiéter. Ils l'appelaient plusieurs fois par jour pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle se nourrissait.

Derek insistait pour qu'elle revînt vivre avec lui. Il pourrait la soutenir et surtout l'obliger à manger. Elle refusait systématiquement, assurant qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle savait prendre soin d'elle.

Un soir, Derek passa chez elle parce qu'il était particulièrement inquiet. Il revenait d'une longue enquête, ne l'avait pas vue depuis des jours, et elle n'avait pas répondu à ses derniers appels. Cela faisait des heures qu'il cherchait à la joindre.

Les lumières n'étaient pas allumées. Etait-elle sortie ? Il frappa mais n'obtint aucune réponse.

Il décida d'utiliser la clé de secours qu'il avait gardé depuis l'agression de Battle. Il l'appela. Aucune réponse.

Il vérifia toutes les pièces et finit par la chambre. Elle était allongée sur le lit, inanimée, pâle. De mauvais souvenirs refirent surface dans la tête de Derek.

Il se précipita vers elle. Il tenta de la réveiller en vain. Elle ne réagissait pas. Son pouls était faible. Il appela les secours leur expliquant la situation.

Pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il la tint dans ses bras, lui parlant, la suppliant de tenir bon. Son regard fut attiré par une multitude de flacons sur sa table de chevet. Somnifères, antidépresseurs, anxiolytiques. Tous vides !

« Non ! cria Derek. Tu n'as pas pu me faire ça ! »

Les secouristes arrivèrent enfin. Derek leur dit qu'il avait trouvé des flacons vides mais qu'il ne croyait pas à une tentative de suicide. Il refusait de penser qu'elle se sentait si mal et qu'il n'avait rien vu ou rien perçu dans sa voix. Cela faisait des jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu à cause de l'affaire.

Pénélope fut transportée à l'hôpital et prise en charge dès son arrivée aux urgences. Derek, qui était monté dans l'ambulance avec elle, fut contraint de rester dans la salle d'attente.

Il faisait les cent pas, interpellait chaque infirmière ou médecin qu'il voyait pour avoir des nouvelles de Pénélope. Il était rongé par l'angoisse. Cette attente le tuait à petit feu.

Soudain, une femme s'approcha :

« Derek Morgan ?

— C'est moi. Avez-vous des nouvelles de Pénélope Garcia ? » demanda-t-il, préoccupé.

Le visage de la femme lui était familier, mais il n'avait pas le temps de se creuser la tête pour savoir d'où il la connaissait. Le plus important pour lui était l'état de santé de sa Princesse.

« Je suis le Docteur April Scott. C'est Madame Garcia qui m'envoie pour vous rassurer. Elle a repris connaissance. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit juste d'un malaise dû à une fatigue intense et à une sous-alimentation mais nous lui avons fait des prélèvements et nous attendons les résultats. Rassurez-vous, il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'une tentative de suicide. Madame Garcia nous a assuré qu'elle n'a pris aucun de ces cachets. Elle vous demande de vous asseoir gentiment et d'attendre qu'on vous laisse la voir sans faire de scandale. »

Il éclata de rire, parce qu'il était soulagé et surtout parce qu'il réalisait qu'elle le connaissait comme sa poche. Il remercia le médecin qui était très gentille et très avenante et alla s'asseoir comme l'avait requis Pénélope.

Il n'avait pas appelé l'équipe parce qu'il voulait avoir des nouvelles avant de les prévenir. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de stresser tout le monde alors qu'il n'y avait rien à faire à part attendre. Il ne voulait surtout pas parler des flacons de médicaments vides qu'il avait trouvés chez elle. Maintenant, il pouvait les appeler en leur disant juste qu'elle avait fait un malaise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une infirmière vint le chercher pour le conduire à la chambre de Pénélope. Quand il y arriva, il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Quand il la lâcha, il lui dit :

« Ne me refais plus jamais une telle frayeur. J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre !

— Calme-toi mon Adonis en chocolat. Je vais bien. Comment as-tu pu croire que j'avais avalé toutes ces pilules volontairement ? » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Derek savait qu'elle n'était pas réellement en colère.

« Je refusais de croire que tu aies pu faire ça. Mais j'étais tellement paniqué, tu ne réagissais pas, tu étais tellement pâle.

— Ça va mon ange. Tu sais que je n'ai pas trop le moral mais je ne ferai jamais ça.

— Je sais bien Princesse. Alors comme ça tu… »

Il fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge. C'était le docteur Scott. Elle était revenue avec une infirmière qui ajouta une nouvelle poche au perfuseur.

« Félicitations Mr Morgan. Vous allez être papa ! » dit-elle d'un ton glacial.


	20. Chapter 20

_C'était le docteur Scott. Elle était revenue avec une infirmière qui ajoutait une poche au perfuseur._

 _« Félicitations Mr Morgan. Vous allez être papa ! » dit le Dr Scott d'un ton glacial._

* * *

Chapitre 20

Pénélope et Derek la regardèrent en haussant les sourcils. Ils étaient tellement surpris qu'ils ne purent rien dire. Le docteur continua :

« Le malaise de Madame Garcia est dû à une sous-alimentation comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment. Cette perfusion va lui permettre de récupérer plus facilement. Le bébé n'en a pas trop souffert. Encore quelques jours à ce régime et cela lui aurait été fatal. Vous devrez veiller à ce qu'elle se nourrisse correctement et qu'elle se repose. Elle est épuisée. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-elle pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil ? »

Le ton du docteur n'était plus aussi bienveillant que lors de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec lui dans la salle d'attente. Elle était presqu'antipathique. Elle ignorait royalement Pénélope.

Garcia éclata en sanglot. Derek la prit dans ses bras et tourna la tête vers le docteur pour lui dire sèchement :

« Vous voulez bien nous laisser un moment. »

Il se focalisa sur Pénélope.

« Comment je vais faire Derek ? C'est tellement injuste. Devon ne verra jamais son enfant. Ce bébé ne connaitra jamais son père. J'ai du mal à m'occuper de moi, comment je vais faire avec mon bébé. Je suis une vraie épave en ce moment. Personne ne mérite une mère comme moi, surtout s'il a déjà perdu son père. » dit-elle en pleurant.

« Bébé, écoute-moi bien. Tu seras une maman formidable, crois-moi. Tu traversais juste une mauvaise passe. Tu avais perdu ta raison de vivre mais maintenant tout va changer. Tu as toutes les raisons de te battre à présent. C'est vrai que Devon n'est plus là, mais ce bébé aura une flopée d'oncles et de tantes prêts à passer au moindre de ses caprices. Et puis pense aux Carter. Ils seront aux anges. Tu n'es pas seule, ma Puce. Je serai toujours avec toi. D'ailleurs, dès que tu sors d'ici, tu t'installes chez moi. Hors de question que tu me refasses le coup du malaise parce que tu auras oublié de manger. C'est même pas la peine de discuter. » dit-il fermement.

En entendant Derek, elle s'apaisa. Il était si attentionné à son égard et savait toujours trouver les mots justes.

Une infirmière frappa à la porte et dit :

« Il y a un groupe de personnes qui souhaitent voir Madame Garcia. Ils disent qu'ils sont tous du FBI. Dois-je les autoriser à venir ?

— Oui, faites-les venir, s'il vous plait, » dit Derek.

Il se tourna vers Pénélope et lui demanda :

« Alors, tu veux leur dire tout de suite ou tu préfères attendre ?

— Je vais leur dire tout de suite pour qu'ils sachent que ce n'est rien de grave. Tu connais Rossi. dit-elle en riant.

— Ouais, il est encore pire que moi, dit-il en riant.

— Je vous ai entendus ! dit Rossi en entrant dans la chambre.

— Mon Etalon Italien, c'est pas méchant, tu le sais ?! » dit-elle en riant encore plus fort.

Ils étaient tous étonnés qu'elle fût si gaie. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu rire.

« Je vois que tu es de bonne humeur, Chaton. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mis dans ta perfusion ? Ça doit être du lourd. Je veux la même chose ! dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

— Rassure-toi. Il ne me donnerait rien qui mettrait ton futur petit-enfant en danger. » dit-elle comme si de rien n'était.

Ils ouvrirent tous grand les yeux sous le regard amusé de Morgan et Garcia.

« Chaton, tu veux dire…., sa voix se brisa d'émotion

— Oui, mon Bel Italien, j'attends un bébé, » dit-elle avec enthousiasme, puis elle ajouta d'une voix plus triste, « le bébé de Devon ».

Elle retint ses larmes. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle était enceinte, elle prit la décision de positiver. Dans son malheur, Dieu lui faisait un magnifique cadeau. Elle avait la possibilité de concrétiser cet amour qu'elle avait eu avec Devon, même s'il ne serait pas là pour voir naitre son enfant.

« Félicitations ! » dirent-ils tous en chœur et ils se mirent en file afin de pouvoir l'embrasser pour la congratuler.

Derek s'excusa, il devait aller voir le médecin. Il avait des questions à lui poser à propos de la grossesse.

Il la trouva mais au lieu d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire, elle déclara :

« Vous ne vous rappelez peut-être pas mais nous nous sommes rencontrés à la soirée de bienfaisance en faveur du service pédiatrique. Je suis une amie de Savannah. Depuis qu'elle a été incarcérée, je lui ai écrit plusieurs lettres mais elle ne m'a toujours pas répondu. Avez-vous des nouvelles d'elle ? »

Derek comprit enfin pourquoi le visage de cette femme lui était familier. Il l'avait rencontrée une ou deux fois quand il sortait avec Savannah. Elle parlait souvent de sa collègue April, avec qui elle allait souvent faire du shopping, avec qui elle faisait des soirées entre filles. Il fut non seulement estomaqué par la déclaration du Dr Scott mais surtout énervé. Il répondit en haussant le ton :

« Vous voulez savoir si j'ai des nouvelles ? La femme que vous avez ignorée, à qui vous n'avez jamais parlé directement pour lui annoncer qu'elle allait être maman, est enceinte de l'homme que votre chère amie a tué. Il ne verra pas grandir son enfant. Il ne sera pas là pour sa naissance ni pour ses premiers pas. Cet enfant, qui aurait pu mourir parce que sa mère ne mange plus correctement depuis la mort de l'homme de sa vie, ne connaitra jamais son père. Il n'ira pas à la pêche ou à des matchs de baseball avec lui parce que Savannah l'a tué. Vous voulez savoir si j'ai des nouvelles. Non, je n'en ai pas et je ne veux pas en avoir. Je ne veux plus vous voir près de Pénélope. Je veux qu'un autre médecin s'occupe d'elle.

— Vous venez de dire que vous n'êtes pas le père, vous ne pouvez rien exiger.

— Je peux tout exiger au contraire. Regardez dans vos dossiers. Je suis la personne à contacter en cas d'urgence. Je suis la personne habilitée à prendre les décisions médicales si Pénélope ne le peut pas. Alors vous feriez mieux de confier cette patiente à un de vos confrères avant que je fasse un scandale et que j'ameute tout l'hôpital. » cria Derek, encore plus énervé du culot de la jeune femme.

Un homme arriva. C'était un médecin. Derek lui dit :

« Je veux qu'un autre médecin s'occupe de Pénélope Garcia. Je ne veux pas d'elle , dit-il en la pointant du doigt, à moins de 50 mètres de Pénélope. »

Le médecin en question était visiblement le chef du service des urgences. Il tendit la main signifiant au Dr Scott de lui donner le dossier. April Scott lui donna le dossier et s'en alla. Le chef de service le lit rapidement et dit :

« Mr Garcia, la …

— Morgan. Derek Morgan, interrompit-il

— Toutes mes excuses, Mr Morgan. Monsieur, la question ne va plus se poser. Madame Garcia doit être transférée au service obstétrique. Elle sera gardée pour la nuit. Une échographie et des tests plus poussés seront faits.

— Merci Docteur, dit-il en lui serrant la main. Il tourna les talons et partait quand il entendit :

— Mr Morgan, puis-je savoir quel était le problème ?

— Le Dr Scott s'est montrée plus que désagréable avec mon amie. Elle vient de me dire qu'elle est l'amie de Savannah Hayes, mon ex. Elle a changé d'attitude dès qu'elle a su que Mme Garcia était enceinte car elle s'est imaginé que j'étais le père. Mais il s'avère que le père de cet enfant est l'homme dont Savannah a saboté l'opération et qu'elle a tué.

— Oh ! je vois. Vous me voyez désolé du comportement du Dr Scott. Je vais lui parler de ce pas.

— Merci, et si vous pouviez faire en sorte qu'on n'attende pas trop pour le transfert, j'apprécierais énormément. dit Derek avant de partir.

— Bien sûr, Monsieur, je fais tout de suite le nécessaire. »

Hotch, qui avait assisté à toute la scène de loin, lui dit quand il arriva à son niveau:

« Une amie de Savannah ?

— Ouais, répondit-il

— Dis-moi qui tu fréquentes et je te dirai qui tu es » ajouta Hotch

— C'est tellement vrai. Elle est aussi condescendante et désagréable que Savannah. »

Hotch le tapa dans le dos et ajouta :

« Tu ferais un père adoptif génial pour cet enfant. Tu le défends déjà comme si c'était le tien. Il aura de la chance de t'avoir dans sa vie. »

Derek se contenta de sourire. Il aimait bien l'idée d'être le père adoptif de ce bébé.

* * *

 **Encore quelques chapitres...**

 **A vos reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Pénélope fut transférée dans un autre service. Elle fut soulagée de savoir qu'elle n'aurait plus affaire au Dr Scott. Derek lui avait expliqué les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait été si désagréable. Les infirmières et les médecins du service obstétrique étaient au petit soin avec elle.

Elle avait subi d'autres examens et avait été informée lors de l'échographie qu'elle était enceinte d'un peu plus de 3 mois et que le bébé pointerait le bout de son nez au mois d'avril, l'année suivante. Elle avait versé une larme en voyant son bébé sur l'écran pour la première fois. Elle aurait tellement voulu que Devon pût voir ça. Derek était resté avec elle et lui avait tenu la main.

Au réveil de Pénélope, le lendemain matin, Derek était endormi dans un fauteuil près de son lit. Il était resté avec elle et les autres étaient rentrés chez eux.

« Hey, Princesse. Comment tu te sens ?

— Très bien. Je n'étais pas sentie aussi vivante depuis des semaines. Je crois que je suis même prête à reprendre le travail.

— Ah non ! Je ne crois pas Petit Cœur. Tu as entendu le médecin, tu dois te reposer et reprendre des forces. Tu ne reprendras pas le travail avant une semaine. Et puis, on peut s'arranger pour que tu travailles de la maison.

— Non, j'ai besoin de sortir. Je suis restée enfermée et coupée du monde trop longtemps. »

Le médecin entra dans la chambre et ils en profitèrent pour avoir son avis. Pénélope ne pourrait pas reprendre le travail avant une semaine. Elle ne devrait pas trop forcer , manger à heures fixes et se reposer dès qu'elle se sentirait fatiguée, ce qui arriverait souvent les trois prochains mois. Il lui donna son autorisation de sortie et ils attendirent que Reid vînt les chercher.

« En parlant de maison, Derek, je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire. Je ne peux pas m'imposer comme ça chez toi. Dis-moi que tu parlais d'une durée déterminée, comme par exemple jusqu'à la naissance, dit-elle.

— Non, je ne parlais pas de provisoire Babygirl. Après la naissance, tu auras encore plus besoin de moi. Et puis ma maison est grande, il y a toute la place qu'il faut et un grand jardin pour Junior.

— Junior ? On en est déjà là. Tu choisis déjà le prénom ?

— Non, rigola-t-il. C'est une façon de parler. On ne connaît pas encore le sexe et puis Junior c'est pratique. Ça peut vouloir dire Babygirl Junior ou Devon Junior. »

Pénélope réfléchit deux secondes la main sous le menton et dit :

« Tu as raison. J'aime bien l'idée. Derek, j'adorerais vivre avec toi, c'est vrai tu es mon meilleur ami et on se connaît tellement bien, mais pense à ta vie personnelle. Je ne peux pas te demander de te sacrifier. Si tu rencontres quelqu'un, comment vas-tu lui expliquer la présence d'une femme et d'un enfant chez toi. "C'est ma meilleure amie, elle vit chez moi avec son enfant depuis qu'il est né, mais il n'y a absolument rien entre nous. Tu peux venir vivre avec nous toi aussi et on construira une grande communauté des adeptes de Morgan." C'est chelou, non ?! »

Derek éclata de rire. Quand il reprit enfin son sérieux, il lui dit :

« Je te l'ai dit en Alaska. Le travail que j'ai promis de faire, c'est-à-dire rester à tes cotés et te protéger, j'ai accepté de le faire toute ma vie. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas aussi facilement de moi. Et puis, tu ne peux pas l'élever seule, il aura besoin d'une figure paternelle. Ce sera un honneur et un plaisir de vous avoir tous les deux chez moi. Fin de la discussion. »

Reid arriva à point nommé.

« Alors, la future maman est prête à quitter cet endroit sinistre ?

— Oh, mon Génie, je n'te le fais pas dire. Emmène-moi loin d'ici. »

Reid les conduisit chez Morgan où elle fut installée dans sa chambre pour se reposer.

Morgan avait contacté des déménageurs et entre les membres de l'équipe et les employés de l'agence de déménagement en trois jours tout était plié. Derek avait repeint et rendu l'appartement.

Pénélope reprit le travail et était surveillée de très près par tous. Elle avait annoncé la nouvelle aux Carter et ils avaient fait le voyage pour lui rendre visite. Ils furent tous logés chez Derek pendant une semaine. Mme Carter avait promis de revenir avant la naissance et de rester jusqu'à l'arrivée du bébé. Elle avait aussi touché deux mots à Pénélope à propos de sa relation avec Derek. Elle lui avait fait remarquer à quel point il lui était dévoué et lui dit qu'il ferait un excellent modèle pour Junior.

Le ventre de Pénélope s'arrondissait considérablement. Elle avait une visite chez l'obstétricien et Derek l'accompagna.

A l'échographie, ils découvrirent qu'un autre fœtus s'était caché. Elle attendait donc des jumeaux. Elle devrait attendre la prochaine visite pour connaître le sexe des bébés. Comme Pénélope voulait parler en privé au médecin, Derek se rendit dans la salle d'attente où il s'empressa d'envoyer un texto à tout le monde et même à sa famille.

Sa mère, Desiree et Sarah savaient que Pénélope vivait désormais avec lui et qu'elle était enceinte. Fran Morgan considérait cet enfant comme étant celui de Derek et sa joie fut immense quand elle apprit qu'elle aurait deux petits-enfants.

Ils retournèrent au bureau où Reid attendait Pénélope avec un hotdog. Elle en avait tout le temps envie.

Pénélope appréciait les attentions de tout le monde et particulièrement celles de Derek. Si elle l'aimait déjà beaucoup parce qu'il était son meilleur ami, ses sentiments changeaient au fur et à mesure. Il prenait de plus en plus de place dans son cœur, à tel point qu'elle avait parfois l'impression de trahir Devon.

Derek lui massait le dos quand ils rentraient du travail, dormait avec elle quand elle avait des cauchemars, courrait à l'épicerie pour ses envies particulières mais surtout supportait sans se plaindre ses sauts d'humeur. Elle en avait de plus en plus, parce qu'elle était frustrée. Ses hormones dépassaient le plafond et cela faisait des lustres qu'elle n'avait pas fait l'amour. C'était le sujet qu'elle voulait aborder avec le gynécologue. Elle voulait savoir si c'était normal d'avoir une telle libido. C'était normal, mais le problème c'était qu'elle n'avait personne pour la soulager. Soit, elle pleurait, soit elle avait des crises de nerfs lorsqu'elle avait envie de sexe.

Derek n'en savait rien et agissait comme si de rien n'était. Il se promenait torse nu dans la maison, comme il l'avait toujours fait avant sans que cela pût poser problème à Pénélope, mais avec toute cette libido, elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Elle avait envie de se jeter à son cou. C'était son meilleur ami, il ferait tout pour elle, mais elle ne pouvait certainement pas lui demander ça.

A la visite suivante chez le gynécologue, ils apprirent qu'elle attendait des garçons. La mère de Devon, qui pleurait déjà l'extinction de la dynastie Carter, reprit espoir et souhaita à Pénélope le bonheur d'avoir un jour à transmettre la bague qu'elle avait reçue. Elle plaisanta avec elle en lui souhaitant bon courage car elle devrait faire un choix entre ses deux fils pour savoir qui aurait l'héritage familial pour sa fiancée. Pénélope rigola avec elle mais pensait intérieurement qu'elle allait un peu vite en besogne. Elle devrait d'abord les expulser. Elle était dans un de ces jours où elle se sentait énorme et laide, où elle avait hâte que le mois d'avril arrivât même si maintenant elle savait qu'elle accoucherait bien avant.

Derek était toujours là pour lui remonter le moral.

Une nuit, alors qu'elle dormait avec Derek, elle eut un cauchemar. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Quand elle fut complètement calmée, il desserra son étreinte. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux, puis Derek l'embrassa. Comme elle ne réagit pas, il lui présenta ses plus plates excuses et lui dit qu'il retournait dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il sortit du lit, il n'avait pas encore fait deux pas qu'elle éclata en sanglots.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Il avait tenu bon tout ce temps. Il n'avait jamais fait autant de sport dans sa vie. Il n'avait jamais couru autant de kilomètres par jour. Il faisait un jogging tôt le matin et un autre tard le soir. Lorsqu'il prenait la laisse, Clooney, qui auparavant s'empressait de le rejoindre à la porte, allait se cacher maintenant. La pauvre bête n'en pouvait plus de courir. Derek brulait son trop plein d'énergie et évacuait toute sa tension sexuelle en faisant de l'exercice.

Pénélope n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Elle rayonnait. Ses hanches s'étaient élargies, ses seins alourdis. Elle, qui avait toujours eu une poitrine généreuse, pourrait maintenant faire de la publicité pour les implants mammaires à la Dolly Parton. Derek devenait fou. Il s'était contrôlé jusqu'à ce fameux baiser. Elle n'était pas prête. Elle aimait toujours Devon et elle avait les hormones en vrac. C'était les montagnes russes, elle pouvait être joyeuse, puis fondre en larmes ou piquer de vraies colères.

Il avait profité d'elle. Il s'était excusé mais elle avait quand même fondu en larmes alors qu'il quittait la chambre. Il revint sur ses pas et s'assit au bord du lit, gardant ainsi une distance respectable.

« Je suis désolé Petit Cœur. Je ne voulais pas profiter de toi de cette manière. Je sais que tu n'es pas prête. Je n'aurais pas dû. Pardonne-moi Babygirl. S'il te plait, ne pleure pas. Tu sais que ça me brise le cœur de te voir pleurer. »

Les pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Il posa doucement la main sur son épaule.

« Tu me pardonnes Petit Cœur ? S'il te plait, arrête de pleurer, implora-t-il.

— C'est pas toi Derek. C'est moi. Je n'ai pas envie de profiter de toi.

— De quoi tu parles bébé ? C'est moi qui t'ai embrassé.

— Mais j'en avais envie. Je vais exploser Derek. Cela fait de semaines que …

— Que quoi Babygirl ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il inquiet

— Ça fait des semaines que je suis en manque de sexe. Je suis tellement frustrée que j'en pleure ou que je fais des crises de nerfs. Et toi tu es là, à te balader torse nu, tout en sueur, tout musclé sous mon nez. »

Derek se détendit et en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, il éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? dit-elle énervée.

Le changement d'humeur arrivait. Il devait vite se rattraper.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, Bébé ? Je t'aurais évité toute cette frustration, dit-il en souriant

— En faisant quoi ? en mettant un T-shirt ? » dit-elle en levant les sourcils.

Derek rigola de nouveau. Et il se pencha doucement vers elle et lui tint le visage entre ses mains et dit « En faisant ça », juste avant de l'embrasser. Cette fois, Pénélope lui rendit le baiser. Il l'allongea de manière à ce qu'elle se sentît à l'aise et entreprit ce dont il rêvait depuis des mois. Il vénéra son corps et lui donna tout le plaisir qu'elle voulait. Il lui fit tout ce qu'elle demandait. Il savait qu'elle devait être coquine au lit, mais il était loin de se douter à quel point. Il passa la plus belle nuit de sa vie dans le lit de sa Déesse.

* * *

 **Dernier chapitre demain!  
**

 **A vos reviews!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Epilogue**

Le lendemain, quand Pénélope se réveilla, elle était détendue comme lorsqu'elle revenait de son spa préféré après un bon massage. Elle sourit, puis elle rougit quand elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, et tourna la tête timidement pour voir si Derek était encore là. Elle croisa son regard. Il était déjà réveillé et la regardait avec admiration.

Il ricana.

« Bonjour Princesse. Tu rougis ? Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne pensais pas voir ce jour arriver. La grande Pénélope Garcia rougit. »

Soudain, son sourire s'effaça. Il fronça les sourcils et lui demanda :

« Tu regrettes la nuit dernière Babygirl ? » inquiet qu'ils ne fussent pas sur la même longueur d'ondes.

« Bonjour mon ange. Je ne regrette pas. C'est juste que c'est tellement gentil de ta part d'avoir fait ce sacrifice pour que je me sente mieux. J'aurais jamais dû te demander ça. » dit-elle mal à l'aise.

Derek se redressa puis s'assit en tailleur sur le lit en prenant soin de cacher ses parties intimes avec le drap. Elle était suffisamment mal à l'aise, il ne voulait pas l'embarrasser davantage.

« De quel sacrifice tu parles Petit Cœur ? Je n'ai fait aucun sacrifice. Tu m'as fait le plus beau des cadeaux hier soir. »

Ils avaient tous les deux les sourcils froncés. Ils ne se comprenaient manifestement pas.

« Quel cadeau ? demanda-t-elle dubitative.

— Pénélope, cela fait des mois que j'en rêvais. Si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est parce que je ne voulais pas rendre les choses compliquées entre nous, puisque tu ne partages pas mes sentiments et je tiens trop à ta présence dans ma vie. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis des années. Si Savannah tenait tant à briser notre amitié, c'était à cause de cela. C'est elle qui m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux et de comprendre que les sentiments que j'avais pour toi étaient bien plus que de l'amitié. Je sais que tu aimes Devon et que tu n'es pas prête mais je suis décidé à accepter tout ce que tu voudras me donner. Si je dois être ton objet sexuel lorsque tes hormones te rendent folle, j'en serai ravi. Si tu veux qu'on aille plus loin, qu'on se mette ensemble comme un vrai couple et qu'on élève ces bébés à deux, je serai l'homme le plus heureux sur terre. »

Pénélope se redressa avec l'aide de Derek. Elle cacha sa poitrine en bloquant le drap sous ses aisselles.

« Derek, tu serais le modèle idéal pour les enfants et le partenaire rêvé pour moi. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

— J'en suis sûr Princesse.

— J'étais loin d'imaginer que tu avais de tels sentiments pour moi. Je suis tellement différente des femmes que tu fréquentes. Je veux dire…

— Ma Beauté, oublie toutes ces femmes, oublie ce que Savannah t'a dit. Tu es la femme parfaite pour moi. » Il se pencha et l'embrassa brièvement.

« J'aimerais qu'on se marie, qu'on élève les enfants ensemble. Je voudrais les adopter si tu es d'accord. Je n'tiens pas à prendre la place de leur père. Ils sauront qui il était mais je veux faire partie de leur vie. Je veux les voir grandir et être comme un père pour eux.

— Oh Derek, dit-elle et se jeta dans ses bras. Tu es un homme formidable. Je le savais déjà et tu me l'as confirmé ces derniers mois. Mes sentiments pour toi ont changé et moi aussi, je t'aime. Devon a encore une grande place dans mon cœur, mais ce que je ressens pour toi est très proche de ce que je ressentais pour lui. J'en ai presque honte par rapport à lui. Sa mort est encore récente et j'ai l'impression de le trahir. Mais je sais que je suis chanceuse de t'avoir à mes cotés pour élever nos bébés. » Elle l'embrassa fougueusement.

Une chose en entrainant une autre, ils se retrouvèrent sous les draps, se montrant leur amour, l'un pour l'autre.

Une heure plus tard, Pénélope dit :

« On devrait peut-être penser à se préparer pour le boulot ? »

Dans la voiture en route pour le bureau, ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Elle voulait prévenir les parents de Devon que Derek allait adopter les enfants mais qu'ils porteraient le nom de Devon. Ils devaient aussi l'annoncer à l'équipe. Derek lui dit qu'il préfèrerait avoir une discussion avec Rossi et demander sa bénédiction avant d'en parler aux autres.

Ils arrivèrent au bureau avec deux heures de retard.

Pénélope passa dire bonjour dans le bull pen comme d'habitude. Elle était radieuse.

« Waouh, Garcia, tu as l'air tellement plus détendue qu'hier. A quoi est dû ce changement d'humeur ?

— Derek m'a offert une séance dans un spa, dit-elle en regardant Derek. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de tourner les talons pour se rendre dans son bureau.

Derek ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire ce qui attira la suspicion des autres. JJ et Emily suivaient déjà Garcia dans son bureau.

Derek regarda les femmes s'éloigner et secoua la tête. Ils étaient grillés. Il ne faudrait pas plus de deux minutes à JJ et Emily pour tirer les vers du nez à Pénélope.

Quand il tourna la tête Hotch, Rossi et Reid le scrutaient.

« Quoi ? dit Derek. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? demanda-t-il essayant de noyer le poisson.

— Crache le morceau, dit Hotch.

— Quelles sont tes intentions envers Chaton ? demanda Rossi d'un ton solennel.

— J'allais t'en parler Rossi. Babygirl et moi sommes un couple maintenant. Je compte l'épouser et adopter les enfants » dit-il intimidé.

Rossi lui donna une grande claque dans le dos et déclara :

« A la bonne heure ! Mettez-vous d'accord sur la date. Ramènes juste tes fesses le jour J , bien rasé et les cheveux bien tondus et je m'occupe du reste.

— Je sens que je n'aurai pas mon mot à dire, dit-il en faisant la moue

— Je vois avec Chaton, et je me charge de lui organiser le mariage de ses rêves. »

Reid et Hotch le félicitèrent. Derek en profita pour voir les aspects légaux avec Hotch concernant l'adoption. L'ancien avocat lui proposa de s'occuper de la paperasse.

Trois mois avant la date initialement prévue pour l'accouchement, l'obstétricien ordonna à Pénélope d'arrêter d'aller au bureau car elle devait garder le lit. Elle devait avoir le moins de pression possible sur le col pour laisser un maximum de temps aux bébés pour se développer.

Elle obéit à contrecœur. Derek savait qu'elle voulait continuer d'aider l'équipe dans leurs recherches alors il lui aménagea un plan de travail qui lui permettait d'utiliser ses ordinateurs tout en étant allongée.

Rien ne put empêcher Fran Morgan de venir au chevet de sa future belle-fille. Elle appréciait déjà beaucoup Pénélope quand qu'elle était la meilleure amie de son fils, alors maintenant qu'elle était sa future épouse, Mme Morgan se pliait en quatre pour elle.

Elle s'occupait de Pénélope et de la maison quand Derek était en déplacement.

Au mois de Mars, Pénélope mit au monde Devon Carter-Morgan et Derek Carter-Morgan.

Mme Carter était arrivée peu de temps avant. Fran et elle s'entendaient à merveille et étaient impatientes de voir les jumeaux.

Derek et Pénélope étaient reconnaissants d'avoir de l'aide surtout les premiers temps. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui les attendait. Ils avaient lu tous les livres au sujet des bébés mais la réalité était vraiment différente.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient dans leur chambre, Derek dit à Pénélope :

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Il lui donna la lettre que Savannah lui avait confiée l'année précédente.

« Cela fait des mois, que j'ai cette lettre. Elle vient de Savannah. Elle me l'a donnée juste avant d'aller se dénoncer à la police. J'ai voulu la lire pour être sûre qu'elle ne cherchait pas à te faire du mal, mais maintenant je me dis que, quelque soient les choses qu'elle y a écrites, elle n'y arrivera plus. Tu es encore plus forte aujourd'hui. Tu as réussi. Tu as surmonté la mort de Devon, on a deux magnifiques garçons et on va se marier dans un mois. Elle ne peut plus nous atteindre. »

Il l'embrassa et lui dit :

« Je serai dans la chambre des garçons. Appelle-moi quand tu auras fini.»

Il quitta la chambre pour lui laissa de l'intimité. Elle le laisserait la lire plus tard si elle le souhaitait.

Le mariage eut lieu le 4 juillet, 4 mois après la naissance des enfants. Pénélope avait opté pour une cérémonie et une réception en petit comité dans le jardin de la maison qu'elle partageait avec Derek.

Elle adorait cette maison, elle avait finalement compris que Derek l'avait rénovée en pensant à elle.

C'était dans ce même jardin, que Derek lui avait demandé sa main officiellement. Il avait organisé un diner aux chandelles sous un chapiteau qu'il avait fait installer.

Il lui avait offert une magnifique bague qui lui correspondait parfaitement. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle garderait quand même celle de Devon, qu'elle porterait à la main gauche. Derek n'y voyait aucun inconvénient.

La cérémonie de mariage fut remplie d'émotion. Tout était magnifique. Les compositions florales, sa robe faite sur mesure par un grand styliste, la tenue de Derek et des garçons.

La famille de Derek était venue de Chicago. Les Carter avaient fait le déplacement eux aussi.

La réception fut un grand succès. Le traiteur et l'orchestre choisis par Rossi furent parfaits.

Ils n'étaient pas partis en lune de miel. Pénélope ne voulait pas se séparer des enfants trop longtemps, donc Derek leur réserva la suite nuptiale dans le plus grand hôtel de Virginie et ils y passèrent deux jours pendant lesquelles ils ne quittèrent pas le lit.

* * *

Deux ans plus tard, Pénélope était assise sous le porche, regardant son mari jouer avec les enfants. Elle caressait son ventre arrondi qui se déformait sous les coups de sa fille et de son fils qui s'agitaient en elle.

Elle soupira et sourit. Elle repensa à la lettre de Savannah.

 _Pénélope_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que Derek juge que tu es prête à en prendre connaissance._

 _Sachant comment il est protecteur envers toi et méfiant envers moi, il s'est surement demandé s'il devait la lire avant de te la donner, mais je suppose qu'il y a renoncé, sinon il l'aurait gardé pour lui, tu comprendras pourquoi._

 _Je tiens à te demander pardon pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait._

 _J'ai tenté de détruire l'amitié qu'il y avait entre Derek et toi par pure jalousie._

 _Dès la première fois où il m'a parlé de toi, j'ai su que tu comptais beaucoup plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer. Je me suis bêtement convaincue que tu éprouvais la même chose pour lui et que tu étais une menace pour moi. Je n'ai réalisé qu'après avoir commis l'irréparable que tu aimais sincèrement Devon._

 _Je sais que cela ne le ramènera pas, mais je m'en veux énormément d'avoir succombé à l'aveuglement et au désir de vengeance ce soir-là dans la salle d'opération._

 _J'imagine toute la peine et la souffrance que tu as dû endurer. Je sais que tu pourras compter sur Derek pour te soutenir et j'espère que tu ne lui tiendras pas rigueur pour le crime que j'ai commis._

 _Ce serait tellement injuste._

 _Me voilà maintenant la plus fervente avocate de votre relation et du couple formidable que vous pourriez former si tu te rendais compte qu'aucun homme ne saurait t'aimer plus que l'homme que tu considère comme ton meilleur ami._

 _Il t'aime tellement qu'il serait prêt à taire ses sentiments pour ne pas risquer de briser votre relation. C'est la raison pour laquelle je pense que si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que Derek ne l'a pas contrôlée._

 _Tu es si indispensable dans sa vie qu'il préfère assister à ton bonheur avec un autre plutôt que de te perdre. Cet amour est le moins égoïste et le plus beau qu'il soit. Il fait se que je n'ai pas pu faire : sacrifier mon bonheur pour m'assurer du sien. Je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais été heureux avec moi, mais j'étais décidée à l'emprisonner dans notre relation et à vivre dans l'illusion qu'il m'aimerait un jour aussi qu'il t'aime._

 _Pénélope, tu as perdu quelqu'un que tu aimais, mais ta vie n'est pas finie. Donne-toi une chance de connaître un amour incommensurable comme celui que Derek éprouve pour toi._

 _Prends les devants et parle-lui-en._

 _Et si par miracle, il t'aurait avoué son amour et que vous seriez ensemble, je vous souhaite d'être heureux ensemble. Vous le méritez après toutes les épreuves que vous avez traversées._

 _Savannah._

Savannah était une femme malhonnête, mais sans elle et toutes ses manipulations, Derek n'aurait jamais réalisé qu'il était amoureux de Pénélope.

Pénélope aimait Devon de tout son cœur. Il avait fallu son meurtre pour qu'elle vît en Derek un compagnon dont elle était amoureuse et avec qui elle voulait finir sa vie. Elle ne regrettait en rien ces beaux mois passés avec Devon. Deux beaux bébés en étaient nés. Mais maintenant, elle regardait de l'avant, avec son mari, ses enfants de deux ans et ses jumeaux à naitre.

Comme le disait toujours sa mère : "tout arrive pour une raison". Toutes ses épreuves l'ont menée à Derek, même si il y aurait pu avoir un chemin plus simple et moins douloureux.

* * *

 **Voilà. C'est la fin.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci d'avoir suivi cette fanfic et d'avoir posté des reviews.**

 **Mais j'y pense! Si Devon avait dû simuler sa mort pour des raisons de sécurité? Et s'il revenait?**

 **Vous ne me lirez pas pendant un moment. Une pause s'impose ... le temps de trouver une nouvelle histoire.**

 **Un crossover peut-être?! ( J'ai déjà quelque chose en tête)  
**

 **Si vous avez des idées, faites-m'en part!**

 **RikiCa**


End file.
